Rewind Time
by DrRaven
Summary: Harry and Ginny have lost everything. The war lasted longer than it had to, and they realize that it wasn't worth the price. They attempt to go back in time to correct mistakes...but what happens when they miscalculate? AN: Currently in complete rewrite
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. After five long years of fighting, hiding, fighting again, a killing curse to the chest, and ultimately healing, Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort. It was a costly victory, however. Harry looked out over the blood-filled battlefield, towards the devastation that lay before him. Bodies of witches and wizards littered the once majestic grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry looked out towards the black lake, the scene of the final battle between himself and Voldemort, tears threatening to sting his eyes as he remembered each and every friend who perished throughout the five years of this bloody war.

The war, in reality, began the moment Harry stepped foot into Hogwarts, with Professor Snape staring him down. Little did he know at the time that Voldemort was in the castle, hidden beneath the ugly turban that adorned the head of the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. But to most, the war began during Harry's fourth year when the first casualty fell. Cedric Diggory, a loyal Hufflepuff, died at the hands of the rat who betrayed Harry's parents. Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric before the ritual that gave Voldemort a new body, using Harry's own blood to help. This, harry knew, was partly his fault. He spared the life of the no-good traitor in his third year, and ever since then it came back to haunt him. He would always blame himself for that.

The second victim of the war, his own Godfather, Sirius Black. Again, Harry felt the pangs of guilt, for had he not gone to the Department of Mysteries, Sirius would still be alive. He wouldn't have come after him to rescue Harry and his friends, and he wouldn't have been hit by a stunner from Bellatrix Lestrange, sending him through the Veil of Death. Every one of his close friends had told Harry that it wasn't his fault, but Harry was adamant. If he had learned Occlumency properly, the vision of Sirius being captured and tortured never would have gotten to him. Some of his friends blamed Dumbledore for not giving Harry the information he needed. Of course, Harry took that into consideration too. It was true that Dumbledore withheld a lot of information, but all the same, it boiled down to Harry himself, who went to the Department of Mysteries where Sirius followed him, and paid for it with his life.

Then there is Dumbledore himself. After Dumbledore died, the war effort went to hell in a handbasket. The lack of serious training on Harry's part shown during the battles, and it was evident that Harry was completely unprepared. That, he knew, he could blame Dumbledore for. Everyone knew that Harry was a powerful wizard, but power does not equate to skill. Harry was more powerful than all of his friends, but he was never taught how to harness that power into a useful fighting skill. He was never properly prepared to duel Voldemort, and the fault lied with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had never prepared him for what he must do, and the bits and pieces he did learn didn't help him much. Instead, Harry's knowledge of magic was woefully behind that of Voldemort, and it led to the war going on for as long as it did.

It was also that night that Harry found out where Severus Snape's true loyalties lie. On top of the Astronomy tower, it was Severus Snape who cast the killing curse against Dumbledore, and it was Severus Snape who protected Draco Malfoy from everyone during the ensuing fighting. Instead of fleeing, Harry faught. The fighting came to a stand-still until Voldemort showed up. Harry knew that he was the only one who could defeat him, but others had not known that. Many died that night, and if it were not for the quick thinking and timing of Ginny and Madame Pomfrey, Harry would have died that night.

Many students fought and died bravely that day. The Patil twins put up a good fight, taking out a combined fifteen Death Eaters before Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange killed them. Collin Creevey, from his perch on an old Cleansweep broom, ended up killing Narcissa Malfoy. He died when a blasting hex took out his broom, causing him to fall over a hunded feet. Most of the Slytherins had sided with Voldemort when the fighting started, so the rest of the students had no problems sending them to an early grave. The remaining members of Dumbledore's Army had the pleasure of taking out most of the Slytherins. Their bodies were the first to be burned, as members watched the flames. Some, however, felt the anguish of watching some of their classmates die horrible deaths.

There had been a number of battles since Dumbledore died. Sometimes the side of light would win, but more often than not they got out of there alive. It was a sad day indeed when the Board of Governors decided that Hogwarts was no longer safe for the children of the Wizarding world, and closed the school indefinitely. Instead, the Order of the Phoenix, led by Harry now, decided that Hogwarts and her secrets best served as the new Headquarters. Only those who were actively fighting for the side of light were permitted at Hogwarts, including Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and most of the D.A. Anyone who was branded with the Dark Mark, or whose loyalty was questioned, was immediately apprehended and force-fed Veritiserum to find out their loyalties. Those found to be in sympathy with Voldemort, ended up being tortured and killed for information. This was Harry's choice, because Azkaban was in the control of Death Eaters, and a good Death Eater was a dead one. Harry didn't like this method, but he realized quickly that it was necessary. It was war, after all. His choice was solidified after the deaths of Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Ginny took her parents' death hardest of all. She was the youngest of the Weasley Clan, and even Harry couldn't bring her out of the state of depression she was in. It took the death of the two wizards responsible for anything to even remotely get through to Ginny. Harry had gathered a bit of intelligence that Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were hiding at Snape's old house at Spinner's End. It took weeks of watching, planning, and practice in the Room of Requirement before Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who refused to be left out of this particular mission, to be ready to take them down. It wasn't for naught though, as the night Harry and company attacked, the Death Eaters were unprepared. There were six of them there, including Snape and Malfoy, and also an unmarked Death Eater who had turned out was a spying against the Order. It was a blow to the Order, but more personally to the quartet. It was also really no surprise to any of them. Draco fell easily to Ginny's cutting hex, and even though she fought ferociously, she was there not to take prisoners, but to avenge her parents' murder.

The other Death Eaters fell quickly, until all that was left was Severus Snape and the spy. As Snape and Harry dueled, Harry began to realize that Snape's heart was not into the duel. Harry knew Snape was an excellent dueler, and could easily taken out Harry, but it was as if Snape wasn't even trying. It wasn't until Ginny and Ron had subdued the spy that Snape threw down his wand and surrendered. Not only was this unexpected, but it left Harry shocked in place. Harry had lowered his wand, but still kept it pointed towards the loathed man. Ron and Hermione had bound and gagged both of their prisoners, and portkeyed them back to Hogwarts newly converted detention cells. Harry and Ginny remained behind at Spinner's End to search Snape's house. Snape had kept looking towards the bookshelves, and Harry had an instinct to go and search there first. It was then that Harry noticed a tattered book, a sixth year Transfiguration book. Harry noticed that none of the other books seemed to be along the same subject, so he chose that one to look at. He noticed the tidy scrawl on the inside cover – 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince'. Harry opened it, expecting to see notes on transfiguration and such, but to his surprise, it was lists of Death Eaters, those that the Death Eaters bribed in the Ministry, and detailed descriptions of some of Voldemort's hideouts. Harry figured most had to be under the fidelus charm, since the names and addresses of the places weren't listed, but from the description, Harry was sure they could find the location. Taped to the back cover of the book was a key, that looked like it fit a jewelry box. Ginny had found one in the destruction, hidden beneath a floorboard. They put the key in and the box revealed vials of memories. When Harry and Ginny had reviewed the memories, they were mainly of Snape and Dumbledore, sometimes planning, sometimes arguing. It was a side of Snape and Dumbledore never seen before. Harry was not surprised at some of the memories, but the one thing that he was surprised at were the memories of the torture and killing of Molly and Arthur Weasley at the hands of Snape and Draco. Snape had seemed to enjoy the task, and suffice to say, Severus Snape did not live long after Harry and Ginny saw those memories.

The spy, however, was not as lucky. He was takin back to Hogwarts while Ginny and Harry continued to review the small box of memories at Snape's house. Ron, Hermione and Minerva McGonagall were getting information from the reluctant spy. To say that Minerva was shocked at the identity of the spy was understated. But the information that the spy had given to the Death Eaters led to the murders of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and also led to the deaths of many heroic Order members. Percival Ignatius Weasley sat in a chair, bound from head to toe, a mask of indifference on his face. Ron was furious, Hermione in awe, and Minerva McGonagall in shock. Harry had ordered that information was to be gathered by any means necessary, and Ron took that to heart. He decided to use Muggle torture techniques, using fists, baseball bats, knives and other odds and ends to beat Percy to a living pulp. Percy was a bleeding mess, while Hermione tasked herself to heal the broken down former member of the family, only to continue to torture.

That, however, wasn't the end of the traitor Percy Weasley. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley each had their turn, and each came up with their own sort of torture, short of using the Cruciatus Curse on him. That was one thing that Harry had forbidden use of. The Unforgivable curses were just that in his eyes. Use reductor curses, slicing curses, or anything else they wanted, but the Unforgivable curses were out. In the end, not only did they get much useful information, but it left Percy an inch from death. Harry, not being one to watch suffering as it's happening, finally ordered the twins to cease, and all parties involved walked out of the prison cell, and left Percy to die.

Ginny, however, was broken hearted. On the one hand, she lost not only her parents, but now her brother. On the other, the anger she felt towards Percy, she felt that he still didn't get what he deserved. None of them could believe what Percy had said during his interrogation, but it was proven that Percy was not under the Imperius Curse, and it was his plan to take out Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie. It was his plan to take over the Weasley Patriarch, and restore their pureblood heritage by siding with the Dark Lord.

Harry and Ginny in the meantime had watched in fascination at all of Snape's memories. Harry couldn't deny the memories, because everything in the memories had proven to be true:

Snape, arguing that Lily and James didn't want Harry to go to the Dursley's in the first place.

Snape asking Dumbledore if it were wise to allow Harry to go into the Chamber alone, without some sort of backup from the teaching staff.

Snape, berating Dumbledore for allowing Remus to get too close to Harry during a full moon, with Remus looking down in shame.

Snape, the fake Mad-Eye Moody, McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore arguing about Harry's involvement in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Snape had argued that it would be best to let things unfold, while Arthur and Molly wanted the tournament cancelled.

Snape, watching at an Order meeting, where everyone is arguing over the prophecy.

Memory after memory showed Severus Snape in a different light. Parts of Harry were feeling guilty for allowing the greasy haired git to die, but that quickly ended when they came upon the memory of the end of sixth year, where Snape murdered Dumbledore. Unlike watching the events unfold, and Dumbledore's portrait saying to trust Snape, the memories had shown in a faint echo what the person was thinking. _I'll finally be out from under Dumbledore's thumb. 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'_ Snape, relaying the whole prophecy to Voldemort, and Voldemort rewarding him by allowing him to kill the 'blood-traitor' family known as the Weasleys. This, above all else, made Harry absolutely glad that he allowed Snape to die. Not only that, but he also had ill-will towards Dumbledore, as it was Dumbledore who had refused to tell him what he needed to know during his years at Hogwarts. That, to Harry, was the ultimate betrayal.

Now, three years and many casualties later, the war was finally over. Harry had finally gotten the last Horcrux, unknown to Voldemort. He had destroyed it with the Sword of Gryffindor, his last remaining artifact that belonged to him. Harry had learned after Dumbledore's death of his inheritance, and suffice to say that it once again made Harry feel glad that Dumbledore was already dead. He had inherited his family estate, which included houses and much safer places than the Dursley's ever had been. It also included his parents will, which legally should have been read long before he turned 11. Dumbledore had prevented him from taking his rightful place as head of the family, which would entitle him many things, including power within the wizarding world unlike that of any other. Harry could understand some reasoning, such as corruption at such a young age, but Harry knew that had he had this influence and power when he was younger, his Godfather wouldn't have been in prison an extra two years, nor would Fudge had the chance to send that cow Umbridge to Hogwarts, or people would have been aware of Voldemort's return sooner. Now, it was too late. His estate was nearly gone, burned to ashes when Percy betrayed them. Now all that was left of the mighty Gryffindor-Merlin-Black-Potter line was the sword of Gryffindor, and his wife Ginny.

As Harry stood in what was left of the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, now converted into his 'war-room' office, Harry couldn't help but let a few tears fall from his face as he remembered his friends and 'family' who died fighting this war. As Harry reflected, he could smell the stench of burnt flesh, intermingling with the flowery scent that he had come to know so well and associate with the only good thing left in his life.

"It's not your fault, you know." A soft voice said from behind Harry.

"Oh? You don't think I'm to blame for this?" Harry replied quietly.

"No, I don't. Harry, we both know that everyone who fought would have fought anyway. They stood behind you, believed in you. They died fighting, not cowering in some dingy corner." The voice replied. Without another word, the voice moved closer, and Harry felt small arms wrapping themselves around his waist. "Besides, I'm just as much to blame as you are."

"I am at least partly to blame, Gin. There were multiple times that I had the opportunity to end this war, and I didn't because I wasn't powerful enough, or it wasn't the right time, or someone else was in trouble. I…"

"Bullshit, Harry. Dumbledore…"

"Fuck Dumbledore. He got us into this mess in the first place. Had he been completely honest with me, and told me things from the start, we could have ended this years ago. All these people wouldn't have died, and…"

"Yes. Blame a dead man. That's fine, just don't blame yourself Harry. You did what you had to do." Ginny said. "NO one had the power to vanquish Voldemort except you. We understood that."

"Had I done it sooner… Bill…Charlie… the twins… Ron… Hermione…"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! It's not your fault! My brothers… they all died fighting because they believed in you. Mum and Dad, they loved you! I Love you! That much was obvious when we bonded! They couldn't have been happier!" Ginny roared, fire blazing in her eyes. "If anyone is to blame, it's Albus! Instead of avoiding you all fifth year, he should have sat you down and told you the prophecy! Hell, he should have told you the prophecy first year, so you could have used that time to train! But no, he had to keep his fucking secrets, and look where it got him! Our world may be down right now, but we can rebuild! He treated us like children who couldn't understand, and that was his biggest mistake! After everything you've been through! The stone in first year, the Chamber in second, The Tri-wizard tournament, the Department of Mysteries, the dark lake, and everything else!"

"I must agree with Mrs. Potter, Harry." Another voice said. "I had often disagreed with Albus about how he was keeping you in the dark." Harry turned to see his former transfiguration professor wheeling her way into the office. Harry had felt bad seeing her like this, after the last battle had effectively removed one of her legs.

"That may be so Minerva, but I am also to blame somewhat. Sure, Albus kept a lot from me. Everyone I know did, because they thought it was for my own good. That was the fastest way to lose my trust was to keep something from me. Ron and Hermione's involvement in the Order before fifth year, and their subsequent reporting of my activities? That was a low blow, but I suppose it was Albus' way of trying to keep tabs on me. That's going to change, however." Harry said.

"So you still plan on doing it?" Minerva inquired. Harry nodded. "I must say Harry, that I don't think it's wise for you to do this. The war was costly, yes. But doing something like this, risking your life _after_ the war, seems unnecessary."

"I understand Minerva, I really do. Ginny and I have lost everything, and we really have only each other. Everyone has lost friends and family, and look at me. I've lost my entire family. Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, everyone I have ever considered family, is gone. If this doesn't work, then I'll be with them. If it does, then we have a chance to put right what once went wrong." Harry explained.

"What do you mean, _YOU_ will be with them? Don't you mean _we?_" Ginny snapped. "Harry you big prat, you're not doing this alone! We already had the argument of using that spell, but I will be damned if I let you do it alone! We will live through it together, Harry. It's either that, or we die together. You know what happens. If you do this spell, and it doesn't work, then I die too. Is that what you want? Our bond won't let either of us survive if it fails. If it succeeds, and you go back, I die here anyway!"

"Love, I know we're in this together. I had been working on this for months. Those nights I couldn't sleep, I've been thinking about this, going over the arithmancy, the runes, everything. If this works, it will take us both. I figured everything to take us to a point of time where things started going wrong. " Harry said.

"Harry… messing with time is never a good thing. Remember your third year." Minerva said.

"That's exactly what gave me this idea, Minerva. Part of the potion consists of sand from the last remaining time turner. I found it in Albus' desk after Hogwarts fell. It's the only way." Harry turned to look at his former transfiguration professor, deep in thought.

"Harry, I urge you to reconsider. Yes, the potion is ready, and I can't deny that your runes and arithmancy are correct, but there are unknown factors involved. You could end up changing more than you intended. One slip of the tongue, and things could drastically change. Sending your memories back in time, who knows what effects it will have. Your bond may have unknown effects on the potion, or the spell."

"Minerva, we actually took that into consideration. We are bonded now. According to some research I found, there's theories that we were always meant to be, and this bond surpasses time and space. If we succeed and return to our past, then either our bond won't exist, or it will re-establish itself at the first opportunity." Harry explained. He had reviewed his notes constantly over the past few months, and only Ginny and Minerva knew of his plans. None of the Order knew, for they would try and stop him. Minerva, for her part, had never interfered. She questioned the actions, but the elder professor had complete faith in the young Harry Potter. Since Albus died, Minerva had become a very powerful ally, second in command of the Order of the Phoenix. Once the prophecy was revealed to the order, it was the Order who decided that Harry was the one to lead them. They had all followed willingly and no one doubted his orders. Ron and Hermione followed him no matter what, even though they had originally betrayed him by spying on him. He can forgive that. They had followed him without question since.

"So you have decided exactly when to go back to?" Minerva asked.

"We're going back to the end of my first year." Ginny said. "Without the Chamber incident, I think we would have never realized our bond. That's something neither of us is willing to change."

"That would be the summer of Sirius' escape from Azkaban." Minerva observed. "Do you plan on freeing him?"

"That's one thing. We're also going to make sure that I don't have to deal with the Dursleys. Once I get back, the first thing I'm going to do is go to Gringotts, claim my inheritance and leadership of the House of Potter, Gryffindor and Merlin." Harry said, watching Minerva carefully. "It's not the money I need, Minerva. It's the advantage of having a safe haven to go to instead of the Dursleys. Albus didn't know of Potter Castle, as he has only known of Godric's Hallow and Potter Manor."

"But what of Hogwarts? With being the heir to the founders…" Minerva began.

"I won't press that to my advantage unless I have to. " Harry said.

"While you will retain your memories, Harry, I can not say the same for your magic. Can you live with not being able to perform some of the more complex spells until your magical core catches up with you?" Minerva asked.

"If I have to. That won't prevent me from getting to Riddle's horcruxes. I plan on telling Sirius everything." Harry replied.

"Might I suggest you also let Albus in?" Minerva said.

"No. I don't trust him. You and I both know he raised me to be a weapon. What would he do if he knew that I knew future events? He would be more protective than he was. I can not trust that he won't do the same." Harry responded. "I will bring you in, if I need to. The only problem with that would be having you believe me. You do have a stubborn side, and if I told you I was from the future, you would have me committed to St. Mungos."

"That is true, Harry. However, if you wish to get through to my stubborn side, as you put it, all you would have to do is say 'Clarissa is missing you'. This will alert me to your being truthful. No one knows of her, save for me."

"Who is Clarissa?" Ginny asked.

"She was… my daughter. No one knew of her, not even Albus. She was the inventor of this potion. She had tried it… but failed. I believe her to be dead, but I have hope that she is lost in time. But it has been sixty years." Minerva explained.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I just hope you won't hex me." Harry laughed.

"So it's decided then?" Ginny asked. "We're going back to the summer after my first year?"

"I think that'll be best. We'll use Simba to send Sirius a letter. Sirius knows that a phoenix will only go to a person of light. We could have him hide at Potter Manor until we get him freed." Harry said.

"We have to be very careful not to interfere too much. I know we have a lot planned, Harry. Otherwise history could take a turn for the worse. That means you will have to go through the Tri-Wizard tournament again."

"Oh, that's not an issue. In fact, this time around, I plan on entering. I know the tasks, assuming that they'd be the same. But instead of entering my name, I will make it public that I plan on entering, making a big show of entering my name in the goblet, and hopefully the Goblet will chose me instead of Cedric. If it doesn't choose me, then the final task, I'll use Simba to flame to the center, levitate the cup to Dumbledore, and he and I will take on Riddle." Harry said. "That is, if Riddle makes it that far."

"How would the goblet choose you, Harry? You're only a fourth year then?" Ginny asked.

"The goblet of fire is a magical object, Ginerva. While Albus will put an age line on it, it will not stop Harry from entering. The Goblet measures magical aura and skill. If Harry retains memories properly, and his magical core is equal to that of a 17 year old at the time, the goblet would choose Harry over anyone." Minerva explained. "I fear that if Harry had been entered under Hogwarts the first time, he would have been chosen over Cedric."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not, Minerva." Harry laughed.

"You should, Harry. Your power levels even at that age were extremely high. When students first come to Hogwarts, their magical potential is measured. That is one reason for the sorting hat." She said, pointing to the old hat sitting in a place of honor on Harry's shelf.

"She is correct, Mr. Potter." The hat said.

"Hello, Gideon." Harry said. "What does that mean, magical potential?"

"You were difficult to sort, Mr. Potter." Gideon said. "Your raw magical potential was higher than even that of Albus Dumbledore. While he registered around 200, Mr. Potter, at age eleven you registered well in the three hundreds. Mr. Diggory, I might add, registered at one fourty. The average student registers at about one twenty."

"I'm curious, Gideon. What was Neville's potential? I mean, he was the other person the prophecy could have fortold…" Ginny asked.

"Mr. Longbottom registered at one sixty three." Gideon said. "And Mr. Riddle, I might add, was the only other one to register as high as Albus, at two fifteen."

"Then why am I so different, Gideon? Why do I register at over three hundred?" Harry asked. "And will that change when I return to third year?"

"Your magical potential cannot decrease, Mr. Potter. You will still have the potential in the three hundreds. I do not know how it will affect you and Mrs. Potter, who incidentally registered at two hundred. No one knows of these numbers save for the headmaster. If you return to your third year, Mr. Potter, I would like to have a discussion with you."

"I'd like that Gideon. You will be able to see into my mind, and know my mission." Harry said sarcastically. "I bet you'd just love to tell the headmaster."

"I can not reveal to anyone what I find in your head, Mr. Potter. You do realize, you are the heir of the founders. You will not have trouble from me… but I can advise you, if you wish." Gideon said.

"Having someone impartial would help, Harry." Ginny said. "I think he'd be a valuable asset."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Gideon said.

"This was why Albus put such… heavy restrictions on you, Harry. You are the most powerful wizard alive, and I believe Albus didn't want you going dark. Not that you would, mind you. He did not know of your phoenix."

"There's one thing I'd like to do, if we make it back. Something I didn't do this time." Harry smirked.

"We want to become animagi." Ginny smiled.

"I would be glad to help you with that, Harry." Minerva said. "After all, if you bring me in, I will need to help you as much as I can."

"As for being put on a leash, that won't happen again. Even if I have to hide out at Potter Castle. I'm worried how it will affect our bond."

"It's okay, Harry. We'll have our memories, and we will remember how we feel about each other. I could never forget you." Ginny smiled, holding Harry's hand.

"Nor could I ever forget you. I just don't want to lose you, Gin. We've lost too much as it is. I couldn't bear to lose you too. " Harry smiled. "We're going back to the very end of second year, just before end of the year feast. That way, we can talk to you before we leave, Minerva."

"I wish you luck, Harry. Once you drink the potion, say the spell and the time vortex will open. You both must step through at the precise moment you wish to go back to. Any miscalculation, and you could wind up in a time where you are unable to merge with your previous selves. When you get there, please take me into your confidence. I could be of great help to you two." Minerva cautioned.

"I promise, Minerva. If this works, we will do everything we can to make things right." Harry said, approaching the elder witch.

"Good luck, Harry and Ginny. Merlin be with you." Minerva said, hugging the two young adults close to her. With that, Harry and Ginny drank the potion, raised their wands and spoke the incantation. "TEMPUS TRANSISTUS!" The pair watched as the time vortex formed, and stepped into their past.

Harry woke up amid chaos, and sat up quickly in bed. '_Bed? I wasn't laying down… what's going on? Where am I?' _ Harry fumbled around for his glasses and found them lying on the bedside table. _Ok, I'm in my bedroom at Privet Drive. The question is, when are we? _Harry looked around for some clues, and his eyes fell to the calendar on the wall that he used to mark the days until September First. _OI!_

_"Not so loud, Harry. I have a headache. Oi! Where the bloody hell am I?" _Ginny asked.

_"I don't know about you, Love. But I'm at Privet Drive." _Harry replied. "_I think we over shot it a bit."_

_"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. I think I'm in my bedroom. Harry? What year is it?"_

_"I would think it's between the summer between my second and third year. I can't get out right now…my door, it's locked." _Harry said.

_"Do you have your wand?" Ginny asked._

_"No. I'll have to do something though. I JUST woke up, and I don't have my wand. I don't… I'll know when I get out of this cupboard."_ Harry said. "_Then I'll get over to Diagon Alley. And I'll need to get ahold of Minerva."_

_"This isn't good, Harry. We didn't plan on coming back this far… what are we going to do?"_

_"Don't worry love. I'll head over there as soon as I can. I need to go see Minerva and talk to her. But I'm going to stop at Gringotts first. It looks like it's a couple of days before I blow up my aunt Marge. I don't think I want that to happen again. So I'll just have to make sure things stay calm."_

_"I love you, Harry. I'll see if Mum can take us to Diagon Alley." _Ginny said.

_"I love you too. I'm going to send Hedwig to you."_ Harry responded. He walked over to his faithful owl's cage and spoke with her. "Hedwig… would you mind taking your cage over to the Burrow and to Ginny? She's going to take care of you for a day or so, while I get some things straightened out. If we're lucky, we'll never have to come here again." Harry told the snowy white owl. She bobbed her head and nipped his finger affectionately as she grabbed her cage in her talons and took off towards the burrow. Harry then kicked open the door to his bedroom and headed downstairs.

"What are you doing out of your bedroom?" Petunia snapped.

"I woke up early, Aunt Petunia." Harry asked tentatively.

"Get busy and make breakfast." Petunia said harshly.

"No… I don't think so. You see, I'm heading into London today, and I really don't feel like dealing with Vernon's sister. If you're lucky, I won't be back except to get my trunk."

"What do you mean, you won't be back?"

"I have business in London. If things go well, then you won't have to see me again." Harry said simply.

"What do you mean, business?" Petunia asked sharply.

"That's none of your concern." Harry said scathingly. "In fact, I think I'll pack my trunk now. I really don't think I'll ever be back." With that, Harry headed up to his room and packed his trunk of everything magical.

_'I'm off to Diagon Alley love. I told the Dursleys that I'm not coming back. It was pretty easy, since Petunia didn't really put up much of a fight.'_

_'That's good love… you're heading to Gringotts first then?'_

_'Yeah love… just think… we did it!'_

'_I know love. We did it…' _Ginny smiled.

'_A little bit earlier than we expected. And it looks like our bond is unaffected, so far.'_

_'That's a good thing. I can tell you are happy right now.' _Ginny smiled.

'_Yeah. I'll see you as soon as I can, love. Our letters will be coming any day now, and I'll head over to Diagon Alley today and get everything organized. Stay at the Burrow, and I'll bring McGonagall to you."_

_'Alright, Harry. At least we know we can talk this way. I don't fancy spending the year apart.'_

Harry had to drag his trunk downstairs and out the door. He took out his wand, casting his eyes from side to side to make sure no one was looking, and raised it high in the air. *BANG*. A huge bus appeared in front of him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency…" the conductor began.

"Yes, yes. I know. Diagon Alley and make it quick." Harry said impatiently.

Ten minutes later, harry was standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ginny's plan was a bold one, and he was glad for all that time spent learning Occlumency. He wouldn't have the old man poking around in his head, nor would he have the greasy git doing the same during the potions lessons. As he walked in, he noticed that the bar was somewhat empty. He strode to the counter and past the barman into the back alley. Once he opened the gateway, Harry headed straight for Gringotts.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked.

"Respected Griphook, how are you today?" Harry asked, bowing slightly.

"I am well, Mr. Potter. What is it you wish to do today?"

"I wish to visit my vault, and discuss my future." Harry asked.

"It is not necessary for you to deceive us, Mr. Potter. We both know who you are, as it is clear from your magical signature." Griphook whispered. Harry felt slightly panicked at the out of the blue statement. "Do not be alarmed. It is part of the Goblin magic. We keep our clients' confidence. "Where is Mrs. Potter?"

"She is at her parents, Master Griphook. May I ask, how did you know?" Harry asked.

"It is very rare for a young man such as yourself to enter our bank alone, and know how to treat Goblins. That, along with your magical aura tells me you are bonded, and that you are more than you seem. I daresay that you are much older than you appear, Mr. Potter. As such, we shall keep your confidence."

"Especially from Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Lord Potter. I shall take you to your vault, and our Manager, Ragnot, will wish to speak with you about your inheritance. As you are bonded, you are an adult in the wizarding world, as is your wife. I cannot say as to why you have such a powerful magical signature, but I will say that your family has always been powerful, and your family has always treated the Goblin nation with respect. It is good to see that the tradition continues." Griphook said.

"It is my honor, Master Griphook." Harry said. "Please accompany me to Master Ragnot. I wish to be able to access the Potter family vault."

Griphook led Harry to a set of offices that were off to the side of the main lobby. Instead of going into the Wills and Testaments office, harry was led to the main manager's office. Another goblin was sitting behind the desk, going over paperwork.

"Lord Potter. I am Ragnot, Manager of Gringotts, Diagon Alley Branch. Normally, I do not get involved in Wills and Testaments, however you are a special case. The Potter's have been clients since the beginning, and also, it is rare to see a bonded wizard at such a young age." Ragnot said.

"Master Ragnot, may your gold always flow favorably." Harry said, giving a slight bow. "I trust that your interest in this matter is not only of that?"

"Indeed not, Lord Potter. If you would please place a few drops of blood onto this parchment, we will verify your identity, and read your parents will. My interests, however, coincide with the bank's interests, and that is to keep your accounts here at Gringotts profitable for both of us."

"Of course, Master Ragnot. I do not intend to remove my accounts from Gringotts. The Goblin nation has always been fair to my family, and as such, I shall remain with your noble race." Harry said, taking the silver dagger from Ragnot and pricking himself. As the blood dropped onto the parchment, words began to appear on it.

_Harry James Potter, Born 1980 JULY 31._

_Parents: James Andrew Potter, Lily Rose (Evans) Potter_

_Godfather: Sirius Black_

_Godmother: Minerva McGonagall_

_Heir: Potter Family; Gryffindor Family; Merlin Family; Ravenclaw Family; Hufflepuff family; Slytherin Family; _

_Properties: Potter Castle, Potter Manor, House at Godric's Hallow; Gryffindor Castle; HSWW; Property at Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Vaults: Potter (4); Hogwarts (1); Merlin (3); _

"Interesting, Lord Potter. You are the heir to the founders of Hogwarts." Ragnot said. "By rights and blood, you own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry already knew this, but placed a look of shock on his face.

"That can't be! I mean, I know that I'm Gryffindor's heir, but how am I related to the others?" Harry asked convincingly.

"As you know, Rowena Ravenclaw married into the Gryffindor Family. A few generations later, a Hufflepuff's Son married a Slyherin's daughter, and generations after that, their offspring married into the bloodline of Gryffindor. Therefore, you are the only blood heir of all the founders, and therefore own Hogwarts."

"But what of Voldemort? He is the heir of Slytherin. Should he not have control of the vault also?" Harry asked.

"No, Lord Potter. Voldemort gave up his claim when he murdered your parents and his body was destroyed." Ragnot said.

"So you know…" Harry began.

"Yes. We know. He is out there somewhere, and may return one day, and we also know you will stop him." Ragnot said, his voice just above a whisper. "After all, that is why you came here." To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. Harry looked at the goblin carefully, his emerald green eyes searching that of the Goblin's black ones.

"How exactly did you know?" Harry asked.

"Lord Potter, unlike the wizarding world, the Goblin nation keeps accurate records of magics and the like. When you walked into our establishment, it was shown that you are genuinely Harry Potter, but you are not. I know it does not make sense, but that is what it is. It also registers you as a powerful wizard with two magical cores, both exceeding that of a normal eleven year old. We can put two and two together, Lord Potter. That, and given that you are bonded at age eleven, confirmed that you are a traveler of temporal magica. No one outside of this room will know, not even the other Goblins."

"I appreciate that, Master Ragnot. So you know of my mission then?" Harry asked. "We, the Wizard nation and the Goblin nation has lost a lot in the war, and I have come to prevent that. The Goblin nation had lost everything, including this fine establishment. I have come to protect the whole community, and I would need help."

"When the time comes, Lord Potter, the Goblins will do our part. You may not know, but I also lead the Goblin nation. We will stand with you, Lord Potter, when the time is right." Ragnot said.

"There is only one thing I request of you, Master Ragnot. I cannot ask it of you, as it would go against your laws. There is an artifact within another's vault that would aid in the destruction of Voldemort. It rightfully belongs to the House of Hufflepuff, but currently resides in the vault of Lestrange." Harry said sadly. "In our last time line, my friends and I had to disrupt Gringotts business and take the item. I do not wish to do so again, but I do not wish to have the Goblin nation break their own laws."

"You say this item is in the vault of the Lestrange?" Ragnot asked.

"It is." Harry said.

"And the Lestranges are currently in Azkaban?" Harry nodded. "It is no matter. As convicted criminals, the Goblin nation can acquire items from their vaults in lieu of payment for upkeep of their vaults. What is this item?"

"It is a golden cup, with a badger on it." Harry said. "It is an evil object, containing a piece of Voldemort's soul." Harry said.

"A Horcurx? The vile creature created a horcrux?" Ragnot asked.

"No, Master Ragnot. He created six of these vile things. One just happens to be within these hallowed halls." Harry said. Ragnot looked furious, and Harry sat back, letting the goblin think.

"I shall retrieve this item personally. We shall take our payment from that." Ragnot said.

"I insist on paying you for your inconvenience, Master Ragnot. I do not wish to cheat the Goblin nation of their rightful fees." Harry said quickly.

"No, Lord Potter. If this item is a horcrux, and we shall know if it is, then it must be destroyed. We can destroy it, but I do not think that you would like that."

"No offense, Master Ragnot, but I wish to destroy it, for peace of mind. " Harry said.

"No offense taken, Lord Potter. Might I suggest that we work together then, to destroy it? That vile piece of garbage brought pure evil into our domain. We goblins appreciate business and profit, but to bring something such as that into our establishment, is not conductive to business."

"That would be most appreciated, Master Ragnot." Harry said. "We shall discuss this further once we have the item within our grasp. As for now, I wish to visit my vaults and get my family rings." Harry said.

"That will not be necessary, Lord Potter. They are right here. I also have an endless money bag for you, along with charmed cheques. They will allow you to carry gold, and withdraw directly from your family vault. It will also convert your gold into muggle money. Your trust fund vault will be shut down, and the gold placed within will be returned to your family vault." Ragnot pulled a small wooden box from his desk and handed it to Harry. He opened it to reveal four rings: the Potter family ring, the ladies' Potter family ring, the Merlin Family ring, and the Hogwarts Crest ring.

"Thank you, Master Ragnot. I also wish to arrange to have a Master Wards Goblin to place the fidelus charm on Potter Manor, with myself and my wife Ginerva as secret keepers." Harry said.

"Once you signed the parchments, Lord Potter, the Manor's secret automatically went to you. It is already under the Goblin Fidelus." Ragnot said.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Harry replied, surprised. In fact, that was true. It wasn't like that before. "I thank you Master Ragnot." Harry said, as he placed the rings on his fingers, and placed Ginny's ring in his pocket. Harry placed the endless money bag into his pocket and stood up. "I believe this concludes our business? Allow the Goblins in charge of my accounts to remain as managers, and I shall take the one deed to the property at Ottery St. Catchpole."

"As you wish, Lord Potter." Ragnot said, handing over a small stack of parchments. "May you succeed in your endeavors."

"Thank you, Master Ragnot. May your gold always flow favorably." Harry said. He bowed low to the Goblin and walked from the office. Harry went straight out the door and headed into Diagon Alley.

Harry's first stop was a small shop that sold magical trunks. The first thing he did was purchase two of the best trunks available. One for himself, and the other one for Ginny. They had seven locks, keyed directly into Harry. He would add Ginny later, but Harry knew what Ginny would like. Each trunk had seven compartments: a Library, a sitting room, a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a training room, and a second smaller bedroom. The trunks could also shrink themselves, and would serve their purpose perfectly.

Harry's next stop was Ollivander's to get a second wand and a couple of holsters. When Harry first met the older wandmaker, Harry didn't know if he liked him or not. Over the years, Harry found that he did like the eccentric man, and he fell into a nice conversation with him about his parents.

"Mr. Ollivander, would it be possible to have a second wand made, if I were to bring you the core materials?"

"It is highly illegal for a normal wizard to carry a second wand, Lord Potter. But as your stature in the community…" Ollivander said. "What materials would you bring?"

"Phoenix feathers. A pure white one, and a pure black one. I wish to have them both made into one wand."

"You cannot be serious, Lord Potter! There hasn't been a sighting of a pure white or a pure black phoenix in centuries!" Ollivander said. "One feather would make two wands…"

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Ollivander. I'll bring you two feathers each. You make me two wands, and the other two feathers, you may have as compensation."

"Again, Lord Potter, how would you obtain such feathers? There has not been…"

"Simba! Nala!" Harry called. Immediately, two phoenixes appeared much to the shock of Ollivander. Ollivander stood there in awe as two things he thought he would never see appeared before him. "Simba, Nala, would you be so kind as to donate two feathers each?" Harry asked the two phoenixes. The beautiful phoenixes trilled a happy note and flamed out, leaving two feathers each behind.

"Lord Potter… I… I… am just… amazed. You have given me a gift that no one could ever have forseen! These feathers alone are worth more than my entire shop inventory!" Ollivander said.

"Then you will make the two wands for me? One black and one white feather in each wand… and the wood should be of the best choices for compatibility. One wand will be for me, the other wand will be for my wife." Harry asked.

"Yes. And I will make you the wands free. I will owl you when they are complete." Ollivander said with glee. "My, my, my. You have indeed surprised me, Lord Potter." Ollivander said happily.

"I am glad to be of service, Mr. Ollivander. I'm sure after a burning, they would be happy to donate another feather or two." Harry said.

"Oh no, Lord Potter. These wands will make a very powerful weapon. I cannot in good conscious create wands of these feathers for just anyone." Ollivander said. "I will make your two wands, but the two feathers you gave me, I shall only create if necessary."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Harry said. "I must go…I have shopping to do." Harry smiled at the wandmaker and headed next door to Eyelops Owl Emporium to pick up treats for Hedwig and his two phoenixes.

The next stop was Flourish and Blotts, where Harry picked up dozens of books. He had gotten all of his textbooks for the rest of his years at Hogwarts, except the Defense against the Dark arts books that were written by Lockhart. After Flourish and Blotts, Harry headed over to the Apothocary to get all the necessary potion supplies he'd need for school. He could have taken what was necessary from his potions lab at Potter Manor, but decided against it for now. His last stop was Madam Milkins Robes, where he got his school robes, and a few sets of dress robes. Harry also ended up getting some casual wear robes along with some muggle clothing to wear when in the Muggle areas. Now that he had everything he needed, he used his family portkey ring to take him to Potter Manor.

"Master Harry! What is you doing here? You isn't supposed to be here for another three years!" the first elf said, scrambling to reach Harry's hand and taking it. "I is Cindi, and I is the head house elf for Potter Manor. This is Inky. We is surprised you is here, but very happy!" Harry was smiling, and happy to see his two faithful house elves. Harry knew that these two would go through fire and brimstone for him, protecting him when he needed it, and also protecting his friends.

"Hello Cindi, Hello Inky. Please, I order you not to call me Master. Please, when we're alone or with my close friends and mate, you may call me Harry. In official company, you can call me Master." Harry smiled. Harry knew, eventually, there would be problems with Hermione and her House-Elf liberation front, but Harry wasn't about to deal with that this time around. "Cindi, would you please bring me the master floo and ward access list? And Inky, would you take this trunk and set up the master suite for me? Hedwig's cage and food are in the trunk. Set up the library in the trunk with all my books, except those needed for first year. They will go in the top compartment."

"Of course, Harry." The elves said. Cindi blinked out and came back a moment later with master Floo and Ward entry list. Harry immediately removed everyone, and began adding names. _Ginny Potter, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, and Remus Lupin._

_Harry? Are you there?_ A voice came from the back of his mind.

_Yeah Gin. What's up?_

_I just haven't heard from you in a couple hours. Everything alright?_

_Of course love. I finished my shopping trip, and I'm currently setting wards and floo access to Potter Manor. If you want to come over, call for either Cindy or Inky. They'd be happy to bring you, or use the floo… 'Potter Manor in Scotland._

_I can't, Love. Mum's got me doing things here. Are you still coming with Minerva?_

_Yes. I'm finishing this up then going over to Hogwarts to speak with her. Oh, when you go to Diagon Alley, Ollivander will have a second wand for you. When we're together, we'll go and get you one that is attuned to you. The other wand is one of the two battle wands I had made. Simba and Nala gave a few feathers each._

_That's nice of them… but Harry, won't that make for an especially powerful wand?_

_That's the whole idea love. We are taking out the trash at Hogwarts. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and anyone else we deem necessary. Malfoy will learn who he's dealing with long before we even get to school._

_Alright love. Mum won't be too happy with things, but has no choice, does she?_

_Nope. She'll probably want to asphyxiate me when she and your dad sees what I have for them._

_What do you have love?_

_Oh, that's a surprise, love. I'll see you in a few hours._

_I love you, Harry._

_I love you too Gin._

Once Harry finished with the wards and floo list, making sure that only he, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva were able to enter, Harry ate the lunch that Cindi had prepared. Harry indeed missed Cindi's cooking, and was glad to be back home. Although Harry had only been here a few times, and still didn't know every room in the house, he felt like he was home. He had yet to go into the study, or the main Potter Library. The war just didn't give him the time to do so. Then Potter Manor was destroyed, and he never would get the chance. Harry vowed that he would get the chance this summer.

"Cindi, Inky, I'm heading over to Hogwarts to pick up Professor McGonagall. Depending on how long it takes to convince her, I may be out for a bit. Please ensure that eight guest rooms are prepared just in case I bring the family home. If I do intend on bringing them home, I will call for you ahead of time."

"Yes, Harry." Cindi bowed, and disappeared. Harry used his portkey ring to get to the gates of Hogwarts. He pulled out his wand and sent a patronus directly to Minerva. He had hoped that she was alone, and was relieved when a harried looking Minerva McGonagall came hurrying to the gates.

"I do not believe it!" the elderly witch said. "How… what…" she stammered.

"Professor McGonagall, if you have a few hours, I would like to discuss some matters with you in extreme privacy. It is of the most sensitive nature, and I do not wish to be overheard by _anyone_, including our headmaster." Harry replied.

"Who are you? And why do you look like Harry Potter? And how can you produce a corporeal Patronus?" Minerva asked.

"I will answer all your questions, Professor, if you'd agree to accompany me." Harry said. He took out his wand. "I Solemnly swear on my magic that I am Harry James Potter, and I mean you, Professor Minerva McGonagall, absolutely no harm." A swirl of light surrounded Harry and faded.

"Harry... It can't be. You're supposed to be in Surrey!" Minerva said.

"Obviously I'm not, Professor." Harry laughed. "We do need to speak, if you'd please unlock the gates and take my hand, I'll take you to a secure location." Harry watched as Minerva eyed him carefully, then unlocked the gates. She took Harry's hand, and Harry leaned over to the elderly professor and said, "Harry Potter lives at Potter Manor in Scotland." With that, he said in his mind, _Home to the ranch! _Immediately the portkey took them back to Potter Manor.

"Where are we?" Minerva asked, standing up straight.

"Welcome to my home, Professor. This is Potter Manor. It is under the Fidelus Charm, so you cannot tell Professor Dumbledore where it is. " Harry said.

"But… how?" Minerva said, looking absolutely gobsmacked.

"What I'm about to tell you must remain absolutely secret. Therefore, I must ask that you make an unbreakable vow stating that you will not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Harry said seriously.

"An unbreakable vow? How do you know about those? In fact, you and…" Then it made sense. _Ginerva Potter. Harry Potter. Bonded wizard and witch. It would explain why Harry has access to his family home._ "Alright, Mr. Potter. You will have your unbreakable vow." Minerva said. After the vow was completed, Harry began his story. An hour later, Minerva looked at him curiously.

"And how am I to believe this story, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I thought you would ask that, so I asked you…well, the future you, something that only you would know, and would immediately believe me. She said to tell you that Clarissa is missing you." Harry replied sadly.

"Oh my dear Merlin. It can't be." Minerva said. "You… you and Miss Weasley… I mean, Mrs. Potter… you succeeded!"

"Yes, we did. We came back further than we meant to, by about a year." Harry said. "So you believe me?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. No one knew of Clarissa, and I doubt that I would have ever told anyone. If everything you say is true, then you have taken a big risk coming back here. But, I can understand the need for it. Tell me, Mr. Potter, if you can. Why was I involved in sending you back?"

"You were the only one left that we trusted, Professor." Harry said quietly.

"Please, when we're alone, call me Minerva. I daresay you know me very well in this future of yours. What do you mean the only one left?"

"By the time we took the potion and spoke the spell, the war was over. My trust in Dumbledore was non-existent long before then. However, that isn't the reason he didn't help. "

"Well, why me?" Minerva asked again.

"You were the only teacher left alive that I trusted. Dumbledore was killed in my sixth year by Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, Filius Flitwick was killed a year after, I didn't trust the other teachers as much as I trusted you."

"Severus…killed Albus?" Minerva asked, shocked.

"Yes, on Voldemort's orders. Dumbledore 'trusted' Snape explicitly, and Snape betrayed him. His so-called iron clad reason for trusting him was because Snape was in love with my mother, and claimed he didn't know Voldemort was going after my parents."

"What are you planning on doing?" Minerva asked.

"That's the difficult question, now isn't it Minerva? There are events at Hogwarts that must happen in order for history not to be affected too badly. Ginny and I planned this out completely, but the problem with that, some plans had to change because we ended up a year earlier than expected. She's a year behind me in school, and now…" Harry sighed. "Her family doesn't know anything yet, Minerva. I had planned on going over there tonight…"

"I will accompany you. I have your wife's letter with me, along with yours. I daresay you both will find your next few years at Hogwarts relatively simple." Minerva smiled.

"Actually, Minerva, we were hoping that you would help us become Animagi. I have the materials here in my potions lab to make the Animagus Revelation Potion, but I would like to have help." Harry smiled.

"It takes a lot of magical power and concentration to accomplish an animagus transformation, Harry." Minerva said.

"Minerva… you know of the spell placed on the sorting hat that shows magical potential?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Normally the headmaster knows of this only, but Albus informed me of it as well."

"The first time around, my magical potential was rated at over 300." Harry said. Minerva's jaw dropped, shocked.

"That… that's higher…"

"Yeah. Higher than Dumbledore and Voldemort. I think the hat once told me that the only person that was higher was Grandpa Merlin."

"Grandpa… you're related to Merlin?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. My direct bloodline will remain secret until I need it, but I'm related by blood to Merlin and the four founders. I technically own Hogwarts." Harry said quietly.

"That means… oh Merlin. Technically, you're my boss." Minerva said, a ghost of a smirk forming on her face.

"That's what the Goblins' tell me. But trust me, Minerva, you are the best transfiguration teacher out there. I would never dream of replacing you. I wish for you to treat me like any other student. However, I do ask that you try and find Horace Slughorn."

"Why would you want… Oh. You plan on getting rid of Severus I take it?" Minerva asked.

"The greasy git killed Dumbledore, killed Molly and Arthur, and constantly mistreated students during his years here. I don't plan on _firing_ him exactly. I plan on making his life a living hell until he either quits, or dies."

"Harry! You can't kill a professor!" Minerva laughed. "Although, I may admit that the greaseball may deserve anything you dish out…" Harry couldn't help but laugh at Minerva's term for Snape. It was the exact same thing she said one time during a meeting they had after they discovered Snape was involved in the Weasley's death.

"Also, I plan on hiring competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. This year will be no problems with that because Remus is a good teacher. It's a shame that Snape will eventually tell the school of his condition."

"What?!" Minerva yelled.

"Yeah. Sometime at the end of the year, after we help Sirius Black escape, Snape will get so jealous that he'll release that information. But I don't plan for that to happen.

"What do you mean you help Sirius Black escape? He betrayed your parents." Minerva asked.

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and I discovered the truth in the Shrieking Shack. Pettigrew is alive, and we'll be taking care of that shortly. I assume that Sirius already escaped?" Harry asked. Minerva nodded.

"It is not a matter of public record yet, but it will be by the end of the week." Minerva said.

"That gives us time then. We'll also have to discuss the prophecy and what it entails."

"You know of the prophecy?" Minerva asked.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _Harry recited. "Voldemort only knows the first two lines. Snape was the Death Eater who overheard the prophecy, and ran to Voldemort. He also switch sides at this time, supposedly spying for Voldemort.  
"That's not the prophecy I heard." Minerva said. "Well, most of it is. There is a line or two missing. _Twice Bonded, The Chosen One shall overcome trials and learn his power… and either must die at the hand of the other…"_Minerva supplied. "Twice bonded… that part confused us. But now, it's not so confusing, as you were bonded in the future, and now again. We still do not know of this 'power the dark lord knows not'. Albus has been…"

"It's Love. Love is the greatest Power in the universe. It was love that helped me defeat him, the love I have for Ginny, the family I lost, the friends I lost…" Harry said, a tear forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry." Minerva said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We shall discuss this, and more during our animagus sessions. I do believe we need to speak to the Weasley family."

"Yes, we do. If you'd like to travel with me, you're more than welcome. You're on the access list to the Manor, so you are welcome here at any time. Currently, only you, Ginny, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are on the list." Harry said. "Pettigrew is an illegal animagus. His form is that of a rat. Perfectly fitting, if you ask me."

"Then… your father… and Black…"

"Yes, they were too. They did it to help Remus during his monthly transformations." Harry supplied. "They did it in their fifth year, and helped Remus ever since. And that's how Sirius escaped from Azkaban. He knew he wasn't guilty, and that isn't exactly a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck away his powers."

"Amazing. I take it you plan on staying here at the Manor?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. Once Sirius is cleared, then I'll have my Godfather back, Pettigrew will either be dead or given to the dementors, and Albus Dumbledore's plan to use me as a weapon will be useless." Harry said.

"You do know that he won't give up without a fight." Minerva smirked.

"Well, if he tries anything, then I'll simply have to retaliate. What would Dumbledore do if all of a sudden, Harry Potter decides that he doesn't want his 'place' in the magical community?" Harry asked.

"He would try and force you." Minerva said solemnly.

"Yes, he would. I would have to explain to the old coot that if he so much as tries to do anything against my wishes, then he will have to fight Voldemort on his own, Prophecy be damned." Harry said. "Sorry for the language Minerva."

"It's alright Harry. May I ask, what House were you sorted into the first time around?" Minerva asked, as she rose on Harry's silent request.

"Ah, Minerva. I'm sorry to tell you that I was sorted into Slytherin…" Harry said deadpanned. The look on Minerva McGonagall's face was priceless. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, I had to. The truth is that Gideon, the sorting Hat, wanted to place me in Slytherin. But Malfoy kind of ruined that on the train when he spouted off with his pureblood supremacy garbage. Just like he did two years ago. I asked him to place me in any of the other houses… so he placed me in Gryffindor." Harry smiled at the soft laugh of Minerva. "And I don't regret it since you again placed me on the house team my first year, and also got to show up that git Malfoy."

"I think we should floo the Burrow, and let Mrs. Weasley know that we're coming."

"Excellent idea, Harry. However, while we are there, you should address me as Professor." Minevrva said.

"I will." Harry smirked. "I can do no less for one of my close friends."

"Then show me where your floo is, and I shall talk to Molly." Minerva said.

"Mum, can I have a tea party today?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Of course, dear. Who do you want to invite?" Molly asked, busying herself with the afternoon lunch.

"Harry Potter will be coming over!" Ginny said, feigning innocence. "He's out of his family's house now."

"That's nice dear." Molly said. Molly knew of Ginny's lifelong crush on the boy-who-lived. Little did she know that her daughter was being absolutely serious.

"He'll be here shortly! Could we have some biscuits too?" Ginny asked.

"Of course dear. But don't spoil your dinner." Molly replied, deciding to humor her daughter.

"Thanks Mum!" Ginny squealed, and ran off to change her outfit.

"MOLLY WEASLEY!" a voice came from behind. Molly stopped chopping vegetables and turned around.

"Oh dear, Minvera! What can I do for you? I know my boys can't be in trouble this early… they're not even in school yet!" Molly laughed.

"No, Molly. I wish to speak with you in person, if I may. May we floo over?" Minerva asked.

"Of course, Minerva. You're always welcome here."

"Might I suggest you call Arthur home too? I believe he should be a part of this conversation." Minerva said.

"Is there something wrong Minerva?" Molly asked.

"No, nothing wrong, Molly. Well, I can't say it's wrong, just interesting." Minerva replied. "We shall be there shortly." With that, Minerva's head popped out of the fireplace, only to be replaced by not only Minerva McGonagall standing in her kitchen, but a small, raven-haired green-eyed boy.

"Welcome Minerva. And who is this?" Molly asked.

"Molly Weasley, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter." Minerva said, gesturing to the small boy. With that, Molly Weasley promptly fainted.

"Gee, did I do something wrong?" Harry smiled.

"HARRY!" a flash of red hair was suddenly tackling him, embracing him in a long, loving embrace.

"Hello, Gin." Harry laughed, as Minerva went to awaken Molly. "Why did your mum pass out?"

"I told her you were coming for tea. She didn't believe me." Ginny smirked.

"Why wouldn't she believe you?" Harry asked wonderingly. "I'm sure Ron has told her about me…"

"You remember… before Hogwarts…" she whispered.

"Oh yeah… the butter dish…" Harry smiled as Ginny smacked his arm. "Don't worry, Minerva knows everything. We're going to explain things to your parents."

"What… what about Dumbledore?" Ginny asked worriedly. "They are a part of the Order you know…"

"Minerva gave an unbreakable vow. A legillimens cannot forcibly take that information. We could do that, or we could have your parents learn occlumency." Harry replied. "I asked Minerva for an unbreakable vow because she spends the most time with Dumbledore. She also knows how I feel about the old coot."

"Yeah, I heard some of the conversation. But how will we convince my parents?" Ginny asked.

"Leave that to me love." Harry said, as Molly Weasley was stirring. Harry turned to the matriarch of the Weasley family. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I did not mean to frighten you."

"Of course you didn't, Harry." She replied instantly, noticing that Harry was holding her youngest daughter. "What's going on here?"

"Mrs. Weasley, we need to speak with you and Mr. Weasley, in private, away from the twin terrors, Percy and Ron." Harry said seriously. Molly looked at Minerva, who only nodded slightly.

" Would you like some tea and biscuits?" Molly asked. "You look absolutely peaky." Harry had to stifle a laugh. Leave it to Molly Weasley to worry about Harry's eating habits.

"That would be nice, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Harry said as Ginny led him to a seat at the kitchen table. Molly called Arthur and asked him to come home quickly, and set to getting them all something to drink. A moment later, Arthur appeared in the fireplace, a quick look of worry coming across his face.

"Molly…what's wrong… what's going… Lord Potter!" Arthur said, lowering his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Molly, what's going on…. Lord Potter!" _

"Mr. Weasely, please. It's just Harry." Harry said quickly.

"Lord Potter?" Molly inquired.

"That's one thing we need to discuss, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "Please, have a seat." Harry waited until both Weasley patriarchs were seated alongside Minerva before pulling out his wand and casting silencing and impermutable charms around the kitchen. What amazed the three adults was that Harry did not speak an incantation.

"The room is secured, Harry." Ginny said, looking around.

"What do you mean the room is secured? How would you…" Molly interrupted.

"First, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley..."

"Please, Lord Potter. I'm Arthur, and this is Molly." Arthur said, speaking for the family. Harry remembered that when addressing a 'Lord', the head of the family was the person to do the speaking on behalf of the family. This was one of those pureblood crap laws that Harry hated so much.

"Alright, only if you consent to address me as Harry." Harry replied. Arthur nodded again. "First, I must ask you, before we tell you anything concrete, that you learn to occlude your minds. The information I am to reveal to you is of sensitive nature, and I do not wish certain parties to obtain such information."

"Like that old coot Albus Dumbledore." Ginny piped in.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Molly roared.

"Potter." Both Ginny and Harry said at the same time.

"What?" Molly asked, her eyes opening sharply. Arthur placed a hand on his wife's forearm before nodding to Harry.

"Ginny's my wife." Harry said simply. With that, Molly exploded, while Arthur tried to calm her down.

"Molly dear, that was the news I told you of this morning. The 'Book of Bonds' in the Department of Mysteries had a new entry this morning, as of 9AM."

"So you know, Arthur?" Minerva asked. Arthur just nodded. "It makes some things simpler, I suppose."

"Arthur? What does this mean?" Molly asked, her temper barely in check.

"It means that our baby girl is Lady Ginvera Molly Potter, Dutchess of Glenfinnan. The 'Book of Bonds' recorded the bonding of Lord Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley as of 9am this morning. I couldn't leave the office until lunch, so I couldn't tell you."

"My baby's married? At eleven years old?" Molly cried.

"Yes. She's also considered an adult in the wizarding world." Arthur explained.

"How did…" Molly stammered.

"That's what I'm here to explain, Arthur." Harry interrupted. "But I need to know that you will learn occlumency or take an unbreakable vow."

"Molly is a natural occlumens, and I learned occlumency twenty years ago." Arthur explained. Harry, for one, was surprised. This was something he did not know about the Weasley patriarchs.

"Do you mind if I test your shields then? If I cannot break in, then I highly doubt that Albus Dumbledore can."

"How can…" Molly began.

"That will be explained once Harry tests your shields, Mum." Ginny said.

"You… you knew about this too?" Molly asked Ginny. Ginny only nodded. Harry pointed his wand at Molly and said, "_Legillimens."_ Harry was surprised to see that both Molly and Arthur were indeed supremely adept at occlumency shields.

_I think it's safe to tell them, Gin. Their shields are better than Snape's!_

_Really? How come I didn't know that they were Occlumens?_

_I didn't know either. So, I guess we tell them everything._

_I guess so._

"Arthur, Molly… you may not believe any of what we are about to tell you, but I give you my word on my magic that it is the truth. I would even take veritiserum if that would ease your mind." Harry said. They shook their heads, and Harry and Ginny began the long story of their past lives, the war, and what happened to everyone worth mentioning.

Two hours later, the story ended, and Minerva, Molly and Arthur sat there in shock. Harry had revealed a lot more than he had to Minerva, so that explained the why Minerva was in shock. The details of how Percy had betrayed them, the deaths of Bill, Charlie, the Twins, Ron, Molly and Arthur, and the reasons for their trip back in time.

"You came back… for us?" Molly asked, tears threatening to flow freely.

"Of course, Mum." Ginny replied. "We lost everything. The war cost us more than we were willing to pay. Harry learned of the potion and the time travel spell from the Merlin vault, and worked on it for five years. We kind of overshot it a bit though." Ginny looked at Harry smirking.

"Yeah. By about a year… we meant to come back at the end of my third year at Hogwarts, just before Peter Pettigrew escapes." Harry said.

"Peter Pettigrew? What's he…" Arthur began.

"Gin, go and get our quarry. Remember to cast the unbreakable charm so he can't escape." Harry said, as Ginny rose and went out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Arthur continued. Harry ignored Arthur and nodded to his Professor. Minerva got up and walked to the floo, calling for the Aurors.

"We have a murderer in the house." Harry explained. Molly and Arthur were about to protest that Percy hadn't done anything yet. "No, not Percy." In that moment, Ginny came back with Ron's rat, Scabbers, just as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones stepped through the fireplace.

"What is it Minerva?" Amelia asked, looking around the table. "Lord Potter!" she stammered, bowing her head. Harry would never get used to that.

"Madam Bones, please, it's just Harry while we are gathered here." Harry said simply. "We called you here to arrest a mass murderer, and to set the record straight. I called you because you are a fair minded individual, and would listen. Auror Shacklebolt is one of the top Aurors in your department, and can assist us."

"What do you mean, mass murderer?" Kingsley's deep voice asked.

"Eleven years ago, my parents went into hiding. Although it was public knowledge that Sirius Black was their secret keeper, this was not the case. At the last moment, they switched to Peter Pettigrew." Harry explained, as Scabbers began to run around in his cage squealing madly. "I have the signed statement from my parents, attached to their will, that they did indeed switch to Pettigrew. What is not commonly known, and thanks to my dad's journals, was that he, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew became illegal animagi. I formally submit that the rat in this cage is indeed Peter Pettigrew, and that he was the secret keeper for my parents, and turned them over to Voldemort. What the sad thing is, was that Albus Dumbledore knew of the switch, as he was the one to perform the Fidelus charm."

"That can't be, Harry!" Molly said. "Scabbers has been in our family for…"

"Eleven years. Long life for a common garden rat. Notice that he is missing a toe on his front paw. Pettigrew, upon his confrontation with Black, cut off his finger and transformed into a rat after blowing up the street full of muggles." Harry said. "Auror Shacklebolt, I believe you know the Animagus Revealing Spell?"

"I do, Lord Potter." Kingsley said.

"Please perform it on the rat, and have this bottle of veritiserum for questioning. It is from my private stock in my potions lab." Harry said, handing the small vial to the Auror.

"Why do you have veritiserum?" Molly asked. Before Harry could answer, Amelia spoke up.

"Lord Potter has the right to carry anything he wishes. As Lord of Glenfinnan, he holds the highest rights in the Wizarding world." Amelia said.

"And as heir to Merlin…" Harry began, but stopped quickly as four shocked faces looked at him.

"Heir of Merlin?" Amelia asked. "That… that… oh dear. Lord Potter, if this is true then…"

"I know, Mrs. Bones. I do not wish to execute that clause at this time. However, if you wish to verify my lineage, you may speak with Ragnot at Gringotts, or you may see the Merlin family signet ring" Harry said as he held up his right hand, showing the three rings. "That reminds me." Harry pulled out the Lady Potter family ring and placed it on Ginny's finger.

"Thanks love. I felt naked without it." Ginny smiled.

"What clause is he referring to, Madam Bones?" Kingsley asked.

"If Lord Potter is Heir of Merlin, then the Wizengamot must answer to him, and that includes the Minister of Magic. The Wizengamot charter states that if the Heir of Merlin returns, then he shall inherit all the rights and privileges of Lord of the Wizengamot. It pretty much means that his word is law. And as he is wearing the Merlin signet ring, he is the true heir." Madam Bones said.

"That means we take orders from him?" Kingsley asked curiously. Madam Bones only nodded.

"But he's only thirteen!" Kingsley said quickly. "I apologize, Lord Potter, but it is highly unusual…"

"As I was saying, Auror Shacklebolt, only the people in this room now know of it. I do not wish to implement this clause yet. It would not be beneficial to the Wizarding Community to learn that an thirteen year old wields such power. I will however, not hesitate to correct what I see wrong. I know of a lot of corruption within the ministry, specifically in the Wizengamot. I do not wish to hinder progress, however some of the more, undesireable laws are ones that I cannot stand by and allow to happen. For example, the werewolf registration legislation. This is unfair to those wizards who turn into a creature that is only seen once a month. They are wizards and witches alike, and most do not pose a threat. I will fund a charity that will give wolfsbane potion to any witch or wizard who wishes it, free of charge."

"You speak well for a thirteen year old, Lord Potter." Kingsley said.

"Please, call me Harry while we are here, Auror Shacklebolt. Until I take the mantle of the Wizarding world, I insist on being called Harry."

"As you wish, and I am Kingsley." The deep voiced black man replied.

"Madame Bones, I will be taking the Potter Family seat and the Gryffindor Family seat on the Wizengamot. As Head of the Gryffindor family, I appoint Arthur Weasley as my representative." Harry said. "I shall keep the Potter family seat for now, and cast my vote _in absentia._"

"Harry… are you sure?" Arthur asked. "The Weasley family does not have a seat on the Wizengamot…"

"Arthur, you are my wife's father, and you would know best on how to represent our interests. Ginny trusts you explicitly, and I trust her explicitly. It will also help you." Harry said simply.

"Thank you for your trust, Harry." Arthur said. Molly was torn between happiness and surprise. In reality, she had only known this boy for less than an hour, and he showed the trust and love of someone much older. _Of course he's older. He and my daughter have lived through a war._

"Now, on to more serious matters. Kingsley, would you please perform the spell on this rat, so we may get to our daily lives?" Kingsley approached the rat and raised his wand and muttered a spell. Scabbers glowed red, revealing that he was an animagus.

"He is indeed an animagus." Kingsley said. Ginny removed the unbreakable charm, and Kingsley stunned the rat. He performed the animagi reversal spell, and to everyone but Ginny and Harry's surprise, the man who was thought dead for ten years appeared before them. Kingsley grabbed his anti-portkey, anti-apparation and anti-animagus manacles and latched them onto Pettigrew. He placed three drops of veritiserum in his open mouth and woke him up.

"What is your name?" Kingsley asked.

"Peter Allistar Pettigrew." Peter intoned.

"What house were you in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Peter replied.

"Why did you go into hiding as your animagus?" Madam Bones asked.

"Sirius Black caught up with me in a muggle street. I blew up the street, cut my finger off and ran. I had betrayed Lily and James Potter to the Dark Lord because he promised me power."

"Why are you living with the Weasleys?"

"My master had plans in tact in case something happened to him. He will come back, and he will rule. I had to be with a Wizarding family in case whispers of his whereabouts were spoken."

"Take this filth to Azkaban." Madam Bones snapped. Kingsley took the shackled rat out the door and apparated away.

"I take it that I will hear of Sirius Black's innocence in the Daily Prophet tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Lord Potter." Madame Bones said.

"And the Aurors will stop hunting him?"

"Yes. I will send the order as soon as I get back to the DMLE." Madame Bones replied. " But why the interest in the Black case in the first place?"

"He is my Godfather, and rightful guardian. I should also mention that Albus Dumbledore illegally placed me with my Aunt and Uncle, against the wishes of my parents. In their will, it specifically states that I am to be with Sirius, barring that, Remus Lupin, and barring that, the Weasley family. Second to that, Albus Dumbledore knew of Sirius' innocence of betrayal, and yet did nothing to ensure he had a fair trial." Harry said. This was a surprise to Ginny. She could have been raised with Harry, and they could have had ten years together.

"Your father and I were friends, Harry. When he joined the Ministry as an Auror, he was assigned to me as a mentee. I was his mentor, and we became friends. But I did not know I was to take you. Albus kept me from learning that."

"I know." Harry said. "I didn't know until recently either."

"Do you wish to charge him?" Madam Bones asked.

"Not yet. I just wanted to make you aware of it, in case some of my plans do not come to fruition. Dumbledore doesn't know what I know. In fact, I'm almost positive that there is one bit of information that even Minerva doesn't know."

"What's that, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"You were named my Godmother." Harry smiled at the elderly witch's reaction.

"What… when…" Minerva stuttered. It was indeed a noteworthy day to see Minerva McGonagall shocked into stammering.

"Trust me, I didn't know either. I'm surprised that my parents didn't want me to be raised by you. You would have taught me discipline, something I know I sort of lack." Harry smiled and Ginny laughed outright.

"Is there a message you wish to relay to Mr. Black, if we should apprehend him before word gets out?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. If you please, inform him that I wish to speak to him, and to come to my ancestral home. He will know where to go, and the wards will allow him in. He must floo there though, and he knows the floo call." Harry said. "If I'm not there, then tell him to have Cindi come get me. Oh, and one more thing, none of this is to be told to Albus Dumbledore."

"As you wish, Lord Potter. If you need anything, please owl me." Amelia said, as she threw floo powder into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic, DMLE!" Once Madam Bones left, everyone had eyes on Harry.

"Now, there's one more piece of news, and I believe that Minerva has it." Harry smiled.

"Yes. Quite right, Harry. I have all of your letters here." Minerva said. "Although, I do believe given the circumstances, that Mrs. Potter should be moved into Mr. Potter's year. We can confirm knowledge with testing… and her scores of this year were off the charts…"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ginny said, giving Harry butterfly kisses all over his face.

"I take it it's because of the bond, Minerva?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, that's what I thought as well." Minerva said.

"I don't know how we're going to afford to send Percy, the Twins, Ron _and_ Ginny to Hogwarts this year with all the books we'll have to purchase."

"Oh, that's easily solved, Arthur. Besides the fact that I am responsible for Ginny's schooling, I have something that rightfully belongs to you." Harry replied, pulling out the stack of parchments he got from Gringotts. He handed it over the parchments smiling big.

"What… how… Harry, we can't…" Molly blabbered.

"You can, and you will. As I said, it rightfully belongs to you. Apparently, my dad purchased it from the bank, and all the payments you have been making have been placed in that vault that you have the paperwork for. I feel it's rightfully yours, and as you have already given me the most precious gift of all, I can honestly say that there is no way I can honestly repay you."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Harry… gave us the Burrow." Molly said quietly.

"You did? That's nice of you." Ginny said.

"You knew?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. When we found out about all of his inheritances the first time around, we realized that Harry's dad bought the Burrow and the land, and was intending on giving it to you as a gift for my homecoming. Since they died before that happened, the bank kept the money in an interest bearing vault, and voila. You have the gold and the interest and the Burrow." Ginny said.

"That's very decent of you, Harry." Minerva said.

"It was my parent's wish, Godmother." Harry smirked. Minerva looked stunned. "Sorry… I just wanted to try it out."

"It's alright Harry. I kind of like it. That doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you in classes." Minerva said, using her strict voice.

"Of course not, Professor. We are on for the private lessons, correct?"

"During the school term, I expect you and Mrs. Potter in my office twice a week, Wednesdays and Saturdays." Minerva said. "I shall be at your home Wednesdays and Saturdays to begin your training."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry smiled.

"What private lessons?" Molly asked.

"They are taking private lessons with me. Their abilities are well beyond N.E.W.T. level, and I'm afraid to say that their classes will be boring for them. So I will be giving them private lessons, along with more advanced material to do instead of the normal coursework. I'm assuming that Harry and Ginny have a plan for his schooling, as he could just as well take his OWLs and NEWTS and be done with it. However, as he told me, there are certain events that must come to pass at Hogwarts in order for things to go well."

"Yeah. Like killing a 60 foot basilisk." Ginny grumbled. "Glad that part is already over."

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Minerva asked.

"Everything must go according to our timeline, Minerva. I've already told you what must happen this year. Of course, since we came back earlier than expected, we've had to change things up already. This year will be geared towards finding the Horcruxes, and for that, we'd need a lot of freedom. I don't trust Dumbledore, so I'll have to rely on Sirius and Remus to get the ones not at Hogwarts. Now, as for Ginny's books, that's already taken care of. I've already purchased our books, and they are in my trunk. Ginny has wand is waiting to be chosen at Ollivanders, along with a wand that will be specially made."

"What kind of wand?" Arthur asked. "I insist that we pay for the wand."

"The wands are already paid for, and this second wand, I don't think even the Malfoy's could afford, because the cores are so rare."

"What kind of cores could be so rare to warrant such a price?" Molly asked, not feeling comfortable.

"Mum, Ginny's my wife. I will take care of her needs as best as I can. There are still things that a mother needs to do with her daughter that I can't do… but material things like this I can handle." Harry said. Molly burst into tears and came around the table to hug Harry. "What did I say?"

"You called her mum." Ginny smiled.

"Oh." Harry said. "If you don't want me to..."

"It's fine dear. I just… have to get used to the fact that my baby girl is married. I guess she's not really a baby… but to me, she is."

"I understand Mum. It's kind of hard on us too. Ginny and I are used to being together, as husband and wife. We've already decided that we're going to wait a few years before giving you grandchildren…"

"But…but… grandchildren!" Molly stammered, and Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Sorry, Mum. Just had to hear your reaction." Harry laughed. "As we are married, we do want to share a room though."

"You will have the Gryffindor Head Student's Quarters this year, Mr. Potter. If we choose a Gryffindor next year, or any subsequent years, we will find alternate quarters." Minerva said.

"Minerva, if you don't mind, I'd like to have my office back. It has sleeping quarters there also." Harry said absently.

"What office?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know. Sorry, I forgot to mention it. There's an office that's like the headmaster's office near the entrance to the Astronomy tower. The one guarded by the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"There's no office there?" Minerva said.

"There is. It was originally Ravenclaw's Office. The Headmaster's office was Gryffindor's. There are also offices in the Dungeons for Slytherin, and Hufflepuff's office is located near the Divination tower."

"Why don't I know of these offices?" Minerva asked.

"Only an heir can get in. Gryffindor, however, made it so the rightful headmaster can use his office. In each office, there's paintings of the four founders. As I am the heir to all four founders, I have an all access pass to the founder's offices." Harry said. "And Ginny, being my wife and bondmate, has access too. I'll take you to the offices if you like, and can grant you access to Hufflepuff's. Ravenclaw's will be mine, as it's closest to Gryffindor Tower. You can't get into Slytherin's because you can't speak Parsletounge. But… there are interesting books in there. Parslemagic and a bunch of long forgotten Grey Magic spells."

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked. "I mean, I can understand _how_ you know… but…"

"Hogwarts was our war room. When it fell after Dumbledore died, we used it as headquarters. It was then that the hat told me I was the heir of the four founders and it gave me the Hogwarts ring. This ring, in fact." Harry said, holding up his right hand and pointing to a ring. "Besides that fact, Ginny and I are parslemouths… thanks to a gift left by Riddle."

"Riddle?" Minerva asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-named, Voldy-wart, Moldy-shorts…" Ginny rambled.

"GINERVA!" Molly admonished.

"Sorry mum." Ginny said sheepishly. The adults in the room turned towards Harry, looking at him skeptically. "The point is, Harry is the heir to Hogwarts, and the castle will recognize him. Technically, he has more power over Hogwarts than the Headmaster."

"The old coot. He needs to learn very quickly that he cannot control my life anymore. Hence, the reason I no longer live with those abusive muggles."

"Abusive…" Minerva began.

"Yeah. They liked using me as a punching bag. Minerva, I know you were against leaving me there, and had very strong objections that night. That's why you're in my 'inner circle' so to speak. Dumbledore, however, has lost my trust completely. Don't be surprised if I remove him from the Headmaster's position. If he even thinks about sending me back to Privet Drive, I'll hex him into oblivion. Then again, I am a married adult, with full access to my family vault. I could make his life a living hell…"

"Harry, don't do anything rash." Arthur began.

"I don't plan to. As I said, Ginny and I have planned most of this out. You see, the only thing that we hadn't planned on… well, two things really, was that Ginny would be in the same year as I, and that we'd still be married."

"Not that we're complaining or anything… we forgot the cardinal rule… that soul-bonds surpass time and space." Ginny said.

"What are you going to tell your brothers?" Molly asked.

"Well, we didn't know we'd be married still… we figured the bond would happen eventually, but not right away. We'll have to tell them the truth, that she and I are bonded and legally married. As for anything else, they do not need to know. Besides that, I don't fancy Hermione questioning me on every little bit of information. It was annoying the first time around. It's already going to annoy her that she won't be the best student in the school anymore."

"So you don't intend on hiding your… talents?" Minerva asked.

"Oh hell no, Godmother!" Harry smiled as Minerva smirked. "I want everyone to know that I am the best. I want Voldemort _afraid_ to come after me. I also want Dumbledore to be weary of me." Harry smiled. "As for the rest of the Weasley clan…"

"Then I believe we should tell them now, so that they are not surprised." Arthur said.

"Fine with us." Harry and Ginny said together. Arthur stood up and called for the rest of the Weasley clan. Unknown to Harry, Bill and Charlie were visiting, and soon enough, every one of Ginny's brothers were sitting in the kitchen along with Minerva, Harry and Ginny.

"What's going on mum?" Bill asked.

"We're having a family meeting." Arthur said.

"Then… pardon me, Professor, why are Professor McGonagall and..." Bill stopped short as he looked at the raven-haired boy who was holding Ginny's hand. "Blimey! Harry Potter!"

"Yes, Bill. I'm Harry Potter. Nice of you to know who I am." Harry quipped.

"I see my sister got her hooks into you." Charlie laughed. "Her dream come true."

"Shut it Charlie." Ginny snapped playfully, blushing furiously.

"Children! What we need to tell you is that…" Molly began.

"Molly, let me." Harry began. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron… Have any of you ever heard of a soul-bond?"

"Impossible! You're too young!" Percy exclaimed in his pompous voice.

"That's me. Mr. Impossible. Ginny and I were soulbonded early this morning. We're unsure how it happened, but…" Harry began.

"It's happened. That's all that matters. Harry and I are married, and considered legal adults." Ginny finished.

"What exactly does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means, Mr. Weasley, that your sister and new brother-in-law are rightfully adults. They have no restrictions placed upon their use of magic, nor are they bound to any restrictions of underage wizardry." Minerva said.

"Does that mean…" Fred began.

"That ickle Gin-Gin…" said George.

"Can use magic…." Continued Fred.

"Without being punished by the ministry?" they said together.

"Yes. It means that any prank you play on Ginny or myself, we can retaliate using the worst hexes we know, and not get in trouble with the Ministry. So I would be very careful if we were you." Harry said seriously, watching Fred and George pale.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said.

"RON! LANUGAGE!" Molly admonished.

"It also means that Ginny will be in the same year as you and Harry, Ronald." Arthur said.

"I have your letters here. Mrs. Potter will be joining the third years this year." Minerva said.

"Mum, Dad, how are we going to afford to send Ginny to Hogwarts this year with the extra books?" Bill asked.

"That's already taken care of Bill." Harry said. "Since Ginny is a Potter now, her education and school supplies will be paid for by me."

"That's kind of you, Harry, but we do not accept charity…" Charlie began.

"It's not charity, Charlie. She is my wife, and I am responsible for her now. Besides that, even if I wasn't, I'd still do it."

"And we can afford it now too." Arthur said. "Your new brother-in-law… has given us something that we all share."

"What's that father?" Percy asked.

"You see kids… apparently Harry's father had purchased the Burrow and it's land as a 'baby shower' gift. Harry has handed the deed to the property over to us, along with all the funds that were paid into it for the last ten years." Molly said.

"BLIMEY!" Bill, Charlie and Percy said.

"Thanks to Harry, we will not have to scrimp and save anymore. But that's not why we're allowing this. Harry is family now, and as such, he will be living here with us." Arthur said.

"Um, Arthur, that is not true." Harry said.

"I'll be living with Harry, at our house." Ginny said.

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" Molly roared.

"Molly, must I remind you that Ginny's my wife, and she will reside with me." Harry said. "Now, I admit that having an thirteen year old, and a soon-to-be twelve year old living together alone isn't your cup of tea, but we will be just fine. Our house has fifty house-elves, family portraits, and if necessary, I can have two adult guardians living with us."

"Harry… it's not that we don't trust you…" Arthur began. "it's just all so sudden. I mean, she is our little girl… even given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Fred and George piped in.

"Arthur, we understand your concern. Once we finish setting up our home, we will give floo access to both you and Molly. However, you will not have access to certain parts of the house… such as my private study. Only a Potter can get in there, along with the third floor."

"What's on the third floor?" Molly asked, thinking the house was dangerous.

"The Potter family library, and the master suite." Ginny said.

"Nothing dangerous up there?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Um, not that I'm aware of. I know there's a bunch of Dark Art books, for reference and Defense against, and there's the dueling room on the first floor, but other than that, I don't believe there's anything dangerous. I know that the grounds can be dangerous… the woods past the quidditch pitch…"

"Quidditch Pitch!" Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron yelled.

"Um, yeah. Our forest has a herd of centaurs, and a pack of werewolves. My family has given them sanctuary for the last fifty years. They do not travel outside of the forests. " Harry said, remembering everything from the very first time he visited Potter Manor.

"When can we visit?" Bill asked.

"Um…" Harry began, looking at Ginny.

"Soon as we're settled, I suppose." Ginny finished. "But there's a big issue with that."

"Oh?" Charlie asked.

"If I decide to allow you access to my house, then you will need to learn Occlumency." Harry said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"The Art of blocking your mind from external intrusion." Bill said. "We had to learn it when we were hired at Gringotts."

"And I had to learn it at the Dragon preserve." Charlie said.

"Well, once I test your shields, then we can allow you two. I would, however like Bill to test the wards there. I don't want _anything_ slipping to Dumbledore. That especially means you, Ron. You have a tendency to spout off when you're angry." Harry said.

"I…" Ron blubberd, but did not finish his statement. He knew it was true, and kept silent.

"I'd like that, Harry. After all, I want my baby sister to be protected…" Bill began.

"Currently, our home is under a goblin fidelus Charm." Harry said. "Ragnot has kept it up for our family, so only those I give the secret to can enter."

"Wait… you have the goblin version of the fidelus…and you've met Ragnot?" Bill asked.

"Yes… why is that such a big deal?" Harry asked confusedly.

"There hasn't been a wizard to meet with Ragnot in over fifty years. The last one was Albus Dumbledore. He stated that wizardkind was not his 'cup of tea'." Bill said.

"Well, that may have to do with me being heir to Hogwarts and Merlin. I don't know." Harry said simply, and all the Weasley children looked at Harry in shock.

"Then… that means…" Bill began. "I apologize, Lord Potter, for my indiscretion of being familiar." Bill took a look of sadness and bowed his head.

"Lord Potter? What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron yelled.

"RON!"

"Bill, it's fine. We're family." Ginny said.

"It is not proper…" Percy began.

"Shut it, Percy. We said it was fine." Harry said, smiling.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, Lord Potter is… most likely the most politically powerful wizard in Great Britain. If he is the heir to Merlin, which I don't doubt as he's wearing the Merlin signet ring, and the heir of Hogwarts, as again, wearing the Hogwarts signet ring, then he pretty much owns most of the wizarding world." Percy said pompously.

"Percy is right. Although I do not intend to completely remove the Ministry, I do plan on reducing the influence of dark wizards within the Ministry." Harry said. "Political corruption such as those who accept bribes, those who pass inflammatory and biased laws, they must be removed. That also means, being heir to Hogwarts, technically, Percy, I'm above the Head Boy and Girl…and the Professor's employer. But I do not intend on abusing that privilege."

"Wicked! You could override punishments…" Ron began, apparently not hearing about abusing privileges.

"Ron? Are you that thick and deaf? I said I would not abuse that privilege. If you deserve punishment, then you will get it. Same with everyone else, including myself and Ginny. However, Snape won't be a problem this year… he tries anything and he'll be fired quicker than you can say quidditch. I'll be sure to have a talk with him soon."

"Harry, it's getting on dinner time… would you like to stay for dinner?" Molly asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Thank you, No, Molly. I must return to Privet Drive where my muggle family is, and pretty much extract revenge for the past ten years. Ginny will stay here tonight, and come to our home tomorrow morning, packed and ready to go to Hogwarts. I already have her books, and the potions ingredients she'll need she can get from our potions lab… and that offer is extended to all of you. Our potions lab is self-refilling and stocked better than Hogwarts, that Snivellus would die to get into."

"Are you sure dear?" Molly asked. "We can take care of the books and potions ingredients…"

"Thank you, Molly, but it's alright. Just gather together a list of everything that you need for potions, and give the list to Ginny. She can call one of our house-elves to gather up everything. We also have a large stock of fresh potions in case things happen. Dreamless sleep, skele-grow, beazor juice, veritiserum, and most of the household potions. "

"Why do you have veritiserum?" Percy asked.

"It comes in handy." Harry said. "By the way Ron… I owe you a new pet. Turns out scabbers was an unregistered animagus."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"Calm down. Since I am responsible for you losing a pet, I insist on getting you a new one. When Molly and Arthur decide to go to Diagon Alley, we'll go to the Magical Managerie and get you a new pet." Harry said.

"But… but…" Ron began.

"No arguments." Harry said.

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley on the 31st." Molly said.

"Alright. Ginny and I will meet you there then." Harry said, standing up.

"Harry! The 31st is your birthday!" Ginny said.

"Yes, I know that love. I'm hoping by then our home will be secure, and we can have a small gathering of family." Harry said. _And I'm hoping that we can get some other things planned out. Gringotts will be broken into that day, so we have to make sure things continue to happen._

_Oh yeah, that's right… so you want me to stay here tonight?_

_You do have to pack your clothes, love. When I come get you tomorrow, we'll go shopping and get you all new things, and maybe decorate the manor._

_I'd like that love._

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go torture some muggles." Harry laughed, but a stern look from Minerva quieted him down. "Don't worry, Godmother, I'm not going to kill them. Just play with their heads a bit. They're scared to death of magic, and I'm going to make sure they remember what they did to me."

"Harry…" Minerva began. "please don't injure them too bad."

"I don't hurt muggles, Minerva. That's Voldemort's job." Harry said, ignoring the gasps in the room. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked towards the back door.

"Where you going Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to apparate to Privet Drive." Harry said.

"YOU CAN APPARATE?" Bill asked incredibly.

'_Bloody hell.' _Harry thought.

'_Big mouth' _Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I can apparate. Don't know how I do it though. I just think of the place, and the next moment, I'm there." Harry said. A few moments later, Harry and Ginny were walking towards the apparition point.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." Ginny said, kissing Harry.

"Tomorrow love. Remember to get packed, call Cindi to you and have her take it to the Manor. Then we'll see what we need for school. I wasn't kidding when I said I had our books… but we'll need to get robes and such."

"It'll be the first time Ron or Fred and George had anything new. They can get new books and robes and such." Ginny said. "Thank you for that."

_"_I just hope Ron doesn't act like the jealous git. But I don't think he'll change." Harry laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow love."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny." And with that, Harry apparated to the back yard of Privet Drive.

***Encounter at the Dursleys***

Harry appeared at the back door of Number 4, Privet Drive. He wasn't sure if the Dursley's were back yet, but he was about to find out. As he entered the back door, he looked around the kitchen. No one was here, that he could see. Harry shrugged as he moved towards the cupboard where his few possessions were. As he entered the hallway he was knocked back through the kitchen and landed on his back.

"BOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Fuck off, Vernon." Harry spat. Vernon Dursley approached the small boy with his fists raised. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Vernon."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vernon roared. Harry stood up and extracted his wand, eliciting a look of fear on Vernon's face.

"Oh, so you do know what this is? Funny, I didn't think you would. Now, you're going to back up, and sit your fat ass at the table. Call for your lard ass son to join you, and Aunt Petunia." Harry said scathingly.

"WHO THE BLOODY…" Vernon's sentence was cut off quickly as Harry cast a silent _silencio_ at Vernon.

"On second thought, I'd rather have you quiet. You see, I'm done with you. PETUNIA! GET YOUR HORSE-TOOTH ASS IN HERE AND BRING THAT LARDASS SON OF YOURS." Harry yelled.

"What is the meaning of this!" Petunia yelled as she entered the room, along with Dudley. Petunia's eyes widened as she noticed the wand in Harry's hand.

"Yes, you do know what this is, don't you, _Aunt_ Petunia. Now… I believe you have something that belongs to me from my parents, don't you?" Harry said calmly.

"You can't do magic outside of school. You know that!" Petunia said.

"Oh, but I can, dearest Aunt. Thanks to certain events I told you of this morning, I'm classified as a legal adult in the Wizarding world. Therefore those rules do not apply. Now, either go get that box my parents left for me, or your son gets turned into a hog." Harry said, pointing his wand at Dudley, who looked totally confused.

"I will not be threatened!" Petunia yelled.

"Fine." Harry said, as he cast a number of spells at Dudley, who immediately turned into a large pig. "Now, let's see… HHHwhat's the best cutting spell I know… I'm sure you can use a bunch of ham, bacon, and other pork products…"

"You wouldn't!" Petunia asked frightfully. Vernon was turning puce from yelling silently. Harry smirked over at Vernon, who was still bound to the chair he was sitting in.

"Just like you wouldn't lock me in the cupboard. Let's see… _SECTUMSEMPRA!" _ Harry said, casting the spell just above Dudley's head, cutting a large gash into the drywall of the kitchen wall. "Oh, damn. I missed."

"Alright! Alright!" Petunia cried as she bustled off to the basement. A moment later she appeared with a small box that contained his mother's personal journals and letters.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Harry said. "You see, dearest Aunt… I'm leaving. You do realize that I have my own houses, and I'm far richer than anyone in England. My father and mother had left me a tidy sum. It's a damn shame you treated me so poorly over the last twelve years, otherwise I might be inclined to share, or even offer you protection. But sadly, you had to be a hateful bitch. Now my wife and I are moving into our house, and suffice to say, when I leave here, you'll no longer be protected by the blood protection from my mother. That means you will probably be hunted by dark wizards. Sad, really. But nothing less than what you deserve."

"But... but… how can you be so cruel?" Petunia asked fearfully.

"I learned from your lardass husband. You lie down with dogs and you end up with fleas. Of course, I really don't care what happens to him. But you are my only remaining blood relative. That's why I haven't done anything to you, and that's why I'm giving you fair warning. Leave. Go somewhere and hide. Because if you get captured, I'm not coming after you." Harry said, taking the box and shrinking it to place in his pocket. He turned his wand on Dudley and reversed the transfiguration. "You have a choice. Stay here and die, or leave and protect yourself. Leave this lardass behind, and save yourself."

"I can't leave my family…" Petunia sobbed.

"So be it. The silencing charm will not fade for at least a month, nor will I take it off him. You see, I really don't like him and his big mouth. I should make it permanent… that way no one would ever have to hear him again. It'd do the muggle world a favor." Harry laughed. He turned to Vernon to watch him turn purple. "Or maybe I should put fatass out of his misery and kill him now."

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Petunia cried.

"I would. You should know better, _Aunt._ You allowed him to abuse me, starve me, and treat me like a slave. Maybe I should…that's it! The perfect revenge."

"Your mother was never like this…" Petunia sobbed.

"My mother also grew up in a loving home, where her parents and Aunts and Uncles _cared_ for their children. You brought this on yourself. Now… as for Vernon…_OBLIVIATE!"_

"What did you do?" Petunia shrieked as she watched her husband slam his head on the table.

"I erased his memory of me. He'll no longer remember me, or me living here for the last ten years. It's the least I could do for _you._ Maybe he won't be so abusive, or maybe you'll be happier. But remember what I said. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." Harry said. With that, he cast a spell on the walls, making them look as though they had never been cleaned. Petunia shrieked as she watched her pristine kitchen turn into a dark dank cellar. Harry turned on the spot and disapparated back to Potter Manor.

00000000000

Albus Dumbledore sat in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry pondering the happenings of the previous day. There was no explanation for the mysterious surge of magic felt by only those who were powerful enough, as little as it was. It was concluded that there were two spikes of magic, happening at the same time. One near Devon, and sadly, one happening in Surrey. _Harry Potter will be joining us soon… and I must be careful to watch him. If this magical spike was related to him, then he has to be controlled…_

"_A wise man said once that with great power comes great responsibility. Sad thing is, it is not you that can wield that power. For now, you must sit back and leave it be, for if you interfere, you shall surely perish." _A voice said.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked, looking up towards the shelf at the voice.

"_You must not interfere with what is to be, Headmaster. The Heir shall return, and his mate shall be his lone support. You must not interfere." _The voice said.

"Who is the heir?" Albus asked.

"_That is something you shall find out in due time, Headmaster. Be warned, he is not of the Dark, nor is he that of pure light."_ With that, the voice fell silent. Albus looked around at each of the portraits, and noticed each of them looking at the elderly headmaster. _What does the hat mean, he is not of dark or is he that of pure light? Does that mean he will go dark, or go light, or what? We can't have another Voldemort here. I must figure this out._

--------


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Also realize, this is an Alternate Universe. Things aren't *exactly* going to be the same. The prophecy has changed (intentionally), therefore some of the character's personality changes. Remember at the beginning, they're using a potion/spell that was known to fail, and hadn't succeeded, therefore they would not know the exact results. Consider this a 'side effect' of the potion/spell combo)

****

Minerva McGonagall returned to Hogwarts after the meeting with the Weasleys and one Harry Potter. A lot of things crossed her mind as she contemplated the information that he provided. At first, Minerva didn't believe Harry, but when he gave her the simple message that Clarissa misses her…she knew that he was telling the truth. No one knew of her daughter and her experiments, not even Albus. Harry and Ginny Potter, two young children, convinced her. As she stepped through the entrance hall, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft cough next to her.

"Good evening, Minerva." A voice said.

"Good evening Albus." Minerva replied in her normal clipped tone.

"Might we speak privately in my office?" Albus asked. Minerva's eyes looked up sharply, and nodded. Minerva followed the headmaster into his office, past the gargoyle and sat down in the high backed chair. "Minerva, something has happened. The wards around Privet Drive have failed. I went to the Dursleys to search for young Mr. Potter, and was told that he was not there. Petunia Dursley said that he left this morning and has not returned."

"I'm sure the boy is safe." Minerva said cautiously. Harry didn't trust Albus, and planted a seed of doubt in Minerva. If everything he said were true, then Albus Dumbledore couldn't be trusted with certain information.

"Have you spoken to the young Mr. Potter?" Albus asked.

"What makes you think I have talked to him?" Minerva countered.

"My dear Minerva, I am only asking a simple question. I saw the enrollment numbers for this year, and saw two Potters on it, and one missing Weasley." Albus said. "I was curious as to that, and discovered that Mr. Potter and one Miss Ginerva Weasley were bonded this morning."

"Yes, they were. That's what caught my eye as well." Minerva replied. "I had to speak with The Weasleys, and they know all about it. They have expressed that you are not to interfere. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley know of their bond, and will both be attending this term."

"Why would I wish to interfere?" Albus asked.

"Mr. Potter knows that you have prevented him from his rightful family, Albus. He does not trust you." Minerva said. "He and Mrs. Potter both."

"You know I had no other choice, Minerva. Mr. Potter's safety is the most important thing." Albus said.

"No, Albus. The boy's happiness was most important. You had no right to place him with the Dursleys. Mr. Potter has decided not to press charges as of yet for illegal kidnapping. It seems that he has researched a lot."

"He cannot possibly know." Albus said.

"He does, Albus. You also should know that Peter Pettigrew was captured and will be tried for the murders of the thirteen muggles eleven years ago. Sirius Black was completely innocent. Madame Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt are currently ordering the Aurors to stop the search and a press release."

"Indeed. This is indeed interesting news, Minerva. I take it that Mr. Black was not the secret keeper?"

"Funny you should ask that, Albus. After all, you are the one who performed the charm. Mr. Potter does not know this, however." Minerva accused. "You let Mr. Black go to prison for a crime he did not commit, and without a trial."

"I admit, I have made mistakes. But I believed Mr. Black to be guilty of the murders, Minerva. At the time, it made sense. Mr. Black, distraught over Pettigrew's betrayal, murdered the boy and with it, the muggles."

"Crouch didn't give him a trial! It would have come out that Pettigrew was the secret keeper, and that Sirius was innocent! How could you allow that to happen! Were you so inclined not to be wrong, that you would let an innocent man go to Azkaban?" Minerva raged. "It's no wonder Mr. and Mrs. Potter does not trust you!"

"The boy must be protected! You know of the prophecy!" Albus countered. "The boy is in more danger than anyone but you and I realize!"

"Then you must tell them! " Minerva countered. Of course, she already knew that Harry and Ginny knew of the prophecy, and Albus was in for a big surprise when Harry and Ginny confronted him.

"He is too young, Minerva. Do you know where he is?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I do. And no, I will not tell you, even if I could." Minerva replied sharply. "Unlike you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter trust me."

"I must insist that you tell me." Albus said.

"I think not." Minerva replied, standing up.

"Then I'm afraid that I must release you from your position as Professor here at Hogwarts." Albus replied. His eyes held anger, but his voice soft.

"Do what you must, Albus." Minerva replied. "I shall pack my things and be out of here by morning." _THE NERVE of the old coot! I must warn Harry, but that can wait until morning. _"I do feel sorry for you, Albus. You have no idea what you have just done."

"It is for the best interest of Mr. Potter, Minerva." Albus replied. "If you can not disclose his location, then I must do what I must."

"We shall see, won't we?" Minerva retorted before leaving the office. She headed down to her office to gather her things.

Harry returned to Potter Manor completely tired. He already had it out with his relatives, and the Weasleys, and he was feeling the drain of his daily life. _I have to remember that I'm in my eleven year old body, and can't handle all this physical activity!_ Harry thought to himself. Harry trudged upstairs to the master suite and laid in bed and promptly passed out. His dreams however, wouldn't leave him alone.

_Harry and Ginny looked out over the ruins of the Burrow. Smoldering rock and rubble lay strewn across the once beautiful orchard, and bodies of both Death Eaters and Order Members lie across what was once the lopsided house. As Harry approached the ruins, he could see the various members of the Order of the Phoenix scattered about. The red hair of Bill Weasley, the shocking pink hair of Tonks, the bald head of Kingsley Shacklebolt, and worst of all, the mangled bodies of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ginny nearly broke down completely after seeing this, as she fell to her knees sobbing._

_"Mum… Dad… Bill… why did they have to die?" Ginny cried as she sobbed into Harry's shoulder. Harry held her close as he stroked her hair, tears falling from his own emerald green eyes. They had arrived a few moments too late to save anyone, and Harry knew that he would regret it for the rest of his life. Ron looked at the carnage, tears falling freely down his cheeks as Hermione tried to sooth him. They walked through the rubble, picking up odd bits of things. His eyes fell to the family clock, now with only five hands on it. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Percy. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's were pointing at 'Mortal Peril' while Percy's was pointing at 'Home'._

_"That's odd. Why are we on Mortal Peril while Percy's is at 'home'?" Hermione asked._

_"I don't know." Harry replied. "Everyone's was at Mortal Peril before… it doesn't make sense." Harry stared at the clock, now missing the hands of Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Arthur and Molly. The only reason there would be no hands, is if the person was dead. But with the war going on over the past five years, everyone's hands were at Mortal Peril. This just didn't make sense._

_"Someone betrayed them. This house was under the fidelus charm." Harry said suddenly._

_"How do you know that?" Ginny sniffed, wiping her tears on her tattered robes._

_"I can feel the magic of the wards. It's… I don't know who the secret keeper was. The only person that would know would be the person who cast the charm." Harry said quietly._

_"Who cast the charm?" Ron asked. "Whoever betrayed my family is going to die."_

_"I recognize the signature… it's Snape." Harry said. "Snape is the one who cast the Fidelus Charm."_

_"But…he's not that powerful!" Ron sputtered._

_"You'd be surprised." Harry said quietly. "But that doesn't mean he can give away the secret. Whoever was the secret keeper…"_

_"I don't know… all I remember was being handed a parchment by dad." Ginny said. "he never told me who the secret keeper was."_

_"Whoever it is…is going to die by my hand." Ron said furiously._

_"Not if I get to them first." Ginny snapped._

_"We should… clear out of here. We're the only ones left, besides McGonagall and some of the D.A. We have to find the rest of the Horcruxes."_

_"What are we going to do, Harry?" Hermione asked. "We don't know where to look anymore. We got the locket, the diary, the cup, and the ring, but we don't know where the last two are." _

_"Yeah. About that. I think I know what the last horcrux is. I think it's Ravenclaw's Diadem." Harry said. He looked at his three friends curiously, seeing how they would react to that news._

_"But it's been lost…" Hermione began._

_"Shut it Hermione. Let me explain." Harry began as Hermione began to sputter. "Remember sixth year when I had to hide my potions book in the Room of Requirement?"_

_"Yeah…" They all said._

_"Well, there was this ugly bust there, and sorta crown like object on top. It looks… just like that crown of that bust of Ravenclaw that's in the Ravenclaw Tower. There's a good picture if it in Ravenclaws' office. I know it has to be it. If we can get it… and get Nagini… then…"_

_"Then we'd be able to defeat Moldy-shorts." Ron finished._

_"No… I'd be able to defeat him. Remember… either must die at the hand of the other…"_

_"Harry… are you sure that's what the prophecy said?" Ginny asked._

_"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. The Pensieve memory is still in Dumbledore's office. 'and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives'." Harry explained._

_"I'm only asking Harry, because… well… think about this. What have we been through in our years at Hogwarts. There were many times that you should have died… a normal wizard would die from the kind of injuries you've sustained…"_

_"Gee, thanks, Gin." Harry smirked._

_"No… wait. Ordinary wizards would die from half the injuries you received. Would it be… likely that only Riddle can kill you?" Ginny asked. "I mean… either must die at the hand of the other… wouldn't that mean that only you can kill Moldy-shorts, or only he can kill you?"_

_"Gin…that's…" Harry began, but stopped. He thought about her words, and the exact wording of the prophecy…_

"Good morning love." Ginny said, kissing Harry on the lips. Harry opened his eyes sleepily, his vision blurred. He reached over to the nightstand and put his glasses on. His eyes fixed on hers. "Sleep well?"

"I had the weirdest dream." Harry responded. "I was remembering our conversation at the Burrow… when we found…"

"So you had the same dream?" Ginny asked.

"I guess with this bond, we share dreams." Harry said. "Either that, or we were in each others dreams, and no one knows who's was whose." Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a popping sound at the door.

"Cindi is sorry to disturb Harry and Ginny." The house elf squeaked. "But you is needed in the entrance hall. Mistress McGonagall wishes to speak with you urgently."

"Thank you Cindi. We will be down in ten minutes." Harry said. With that, the house elf disappeared. Harry and Ginny got dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

"Professor McGonagall?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. We're going to the Burrow. I think we'll need more… ears." Minerva said. Both nodded and they flooed to the Burrow.

"Good Morning, Professor McGonagall." Percy said imperiously.

"I am no longer your professor, Mr. Weasley. Albus has seen fit to release me from my position." Minerva said. Everyone in the room gasped, and Molly fell into the seat next to Percy.

"WHAT?" both Harry and Ginny screamed.

"I would not disclose where you were, Mr. Potter, and Albus has decided that since I will not cooperate with him in this matter, has sacked me." Minerva said. "I will not allow him to control your life, Mr. Potter. You have proven your points in his desire to control you."

"Worry not, Minerva. The old coot will not get away with it. You, Ginny, and I will go to the Board of Governors, and take care of this matter." Harry said, and continued quickly before Minerva could object. "Do not argue. Albus wants to play with fire, he's going to get burned."

"What are you planning on doing, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Simple. I'm taking over Hogwarts." Harry said, much to the surprise of the other two.

"You cannot take over Hogwarts!" Percy said. "You're just a boy!"

"Watch me! NALA!" Harry called. The beautiful white phoenix appeared on Harry's shoulder. "_Can you take Ginny, Professor McGonagall and I to Hogwarts Hall_?" Harry asked his phoenix with his mind. The beautiful white phoenix trilled softly and hovered over the three, shaking her tail feathers. Harry, Ginny and then Minerva grabbed ahold of a tail feather each and flashed out of sight.

Hogwarts Hall was located outside of Scotland, in a small wizarding village. Not too many people visted there, with the exception of the Hogwars Board of Governors and sometimes influential parents. Harry had only been there once before, but was still amazed at the sight of the grand hall. Harry led the trio to the reception desk, where a slender blonde witch sat. She barely gave them any notice as they approached.

"We are here to see the board of Governors. " Harry said.

"Sorry. Can't do that." The witch said without looking up.

"YOU WILL announce my arrival." Harry said. The witch looked up annoyed, and then realized who she was speaking with. "Lord Potter. I am sorry." She said, bowing. "I will announce your arrival." The slender witch went through a side door and returned momentarily.

"They will see you now, Lord Potter. Once again, I apologize for my behavior." The witch said meekly. Harry, Ginny, and Minerva walked through the door and stood at the podium facing the counsel seats.

"What may we do for you, Lord Potter?" the man in the center chair asked. Harry looked at each board member that was seated, and noticed that there were a few missing, including Lucius Malfoy. Harry knew at this time, he was on the board of Governors, but that wouldn't be for long.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, hereby claim my rightful place as owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said in a loud voice. Many chuckles came from some of the board members but stopped abruptly when the room started to shake.

_"THE HEIR HAS COME FORTH." _A voice sounded from above. A pure white light surrounded Harry, blinding the others in the room and quickly faded. "_THE RIGHTFUL HEIR TO THE FOUNDERS HAS BEEN VERIFIED. ALL THAT IS OF HOGWARTS IS NOW OF THE HEIR."_

"What's going on here?" the man in the center asked.

"The heir of the founders has returned." A second voice said. "He now controls everything that goes on in Hogwarts. We, in essence, are out of a job."

"He can't do that" a third voice said.

"It is his right as the heir." The second voice said.

"FIRST." Harry said, interrupting. "I have a few changes. All of you will go through questioning with veritiserum. If you do not submit, you are fired. If you are found to be a death eater, or former death eater, you will be fired. I don't care if you were imperiused or did so willingly. I will not have anyone who served Voldemort," shudders went through the crowd. "have anything to do with Hogwarts. Secondly, I hereby remove Albus Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts. In his place, I place Minerva McGonagall. I will inform the former Headmaster myself." This shocked both Ginny and Minerva. To remove Albus from his job was something that neither had expected. This wasn't part of their original plan, but Harry didn't care. Albus Dumbledore was interfering too much.

"The questioning will be held whenever I feel like it. You will not know when it's coming, and you will not know the nature of the questioning. ANY actions taken for Hogwarts will go through myself, Lady Potter, or Headmistress McGonagall. Any attempt to circumvent will meet with immediate punishment." Harry said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go fire the headmaster." Harry said as he turned and left the hall, followed by his wife and new Headmistress.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Molly roared as Harry and Ginny appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow. Harry, without even thinking, waived his hand and suddenly Molly Weasley fell silently to the floor, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Harry!" Ginny said quickly, as she ran to her mother, who was lying prone on the floor. Harry moved next to her and released the body bind spell, but not the silencing charm.

"Mum, it would do you wonderfully to learn to a) never raise your voice to me, b) never sneak up from behind me, and c) announce your presence when you're around me. Especially since I could have killed you without thinking." Harry said quietly.

"He's right mum." Ginny said. "He could have killed you for sneaking up behind us like that. Perception of danger, even within one's own home is something we learned can happen at any time. You're lucky Harry only silenced and bound you. He really could have hurt you." Harry released the silencing charm on his mother-in-law and helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry dears." Molly said shakily. "When you suddenly disappeared…with that phoenix…"

"That's my phoenix, Mum." Harry said. "Ginny's phoenix is black, and his name is Simba." Harry smirked.

"It's understandable mum." Ginny said. "But you have to realize that we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves now. "

"It's difficult, Ginny. To me, you are a eleven year old girl still." Molly responded.

"In body only, mum." Ginny whispered. She immediately fell silent as they heard footsteps coming from the staircase.

"Mum, I'm starving." A voice said from the top of the stairs.

"When aren't you starving, Ron?" Ginny laughed.

"Cindi!" Ginny called as the small elf appeared beside her. "Could you please help make breakfast and have it ready in ten minutes."

"Of course, Ginny. I would be happy to help family." Cindi said, bowing. Ron looked gobsmacked at the willingness of the house elf to be called by Ginny.

"After breakfast, we're going to head to Hogwarts and take care of Dumbledore." Harry said. "I think it's time we had words with the old coot."

When Harry, Ginny and Minerva finished breakfast, they met out in the entrance hall where Nala was perched. He walked over to the beautiful white phoenix and asked her if she was willing to take them to Hogwarts. She trilled a soft, happy note, and flew into the air. Harry reached up to where his phoenix was, as did Minerva and Ginny, and flashed into the Headmaster's office. Albus stood up surprised at the entrance, but said nothing. Minerva conjured three chairs and each sat down.

"Minerva, what is the meaning of this?" Albus asked. "I'm glad to see that you are well, Mr. Potter." He said, turning to the young black haired boy.

"Stuff it, Old man. I'm here to tell you that you are hereby removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts. As you can see…" Harry said, holding up his hand with the Hogwarts ring on it. "I now control Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I control to Board of Governors, and in my first decision, I have removed you as Headmaster."

"Harry please, let us not be hasty." Albus began.

"Did I give you permission to use my name, Albus?" Harry snapped. "I am Lord Potter, and you will use it." Harry was angry, and even Ginny's soft touch couldn't calm him down.

"I apologize, Lord Potter." Albus said meekly. "I merely…"

"You merely tried to control my life, Old Man. You fired McGonagall for not revealing my location, which is none of your business. Where I am, and where my wife is, is our business alone. YOU tried to interfere with my life one too many times. You are lucky I did not press charges for kidnapping. You are even lucky I do not remove you from the Wizengamot."

"Minerva McGonagall is now the Headmistress of Hogwarts. You will be demoted to Transfiguration Professor. You will take over the duties of Head of Gryffindor House. You will not be permitted to assign detentions to myself or Lady Potter with you, nor will you be permitted to attend any detentions you may assign us. If I believe the detentions are unjust, you will be sanctioned. If I find you are placing any kind of tracking charms on myself, my wife, or my friends, you will be terminated with extreme prejudice. Do you understand?"

"I do, Lord Potter. Perhaps I was hasty in my judgement. I apologize to you, Headmistress." Albus said meekly. "I only wished to protect you, Lord Potter."

"If you cannot tell, Albus, I can protect myself just fine. It was you who broke the law, placed me with abusive relatives, and never bothered to check up on me. Your job now is just to teach transfiguration, and your duties of Gryffindor house. I do not trust you, and you will have to do a lot to regain any sort of trust."

"I shall endeavor to try." Albus said.

"Good. Now, what I will tell you, is that you are the only one, besides myself, my wife, and Headmistress McGonagall, to believe the Voldemort is not dead. This is absolutely true. Currently, Voldemort is a ghost of a man, possessing young wizards for his own purpose. I do know how he stayed alive, but I shall not reveal that yet. "

"How did you come across this information, Lord Potter?" Albus asked.

"That is for me to know, Professor, and maybe I might let you in on the secret one of these days. It is not your responsibility any longer. Your plans for me are of no consequence to me. You are not to interfere with me. Any attempt to, and you will not like the results. You are a great wizard who fights for the light side. That is why I have not removed you from Hogwarts completely. You may retain your position as Head of the Order of the Phoenix, but you will do nothing that involves me directly. Voldemort is my problem. YOUR problem will be dealing with the death eaters."

"After last year, you know why Voldemort is not completely alive, and not dead?" Albus asked.

"A fair question, Professor. The only way I can answer that without revealing too much is that I know of his plans. In time, you will understand, but for now, the only thing I can tell you is that what you have planned will fail." Harry said. "We will not be living with whatever house we're sorted into, but in my own special office."

"Office?" Albus asked.

"As owner of Hogwarts, and the head of the board of Governors, I have my own private quarters here, and my wife will join me." Harry said.

"May I ask where this office is?" Albus asked.

"You may ask, but that doesn't mean I will tell you. However, I do not think you know of it. The founders' offices are well hidden within Hogwarts. This office belonged to Godric Gryffindor. The office I shall stay in belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. It's located near Gryffindor Tower. But I will not tell you exactly where, and I WILL KNOW if you try to follow me or Ginny."

"You have access to the other founders' offices?" Albus asked, his face registering surprise.

"Of course. As heir, I have access to everywhere in Hogwarts. I have already promised the Headmistress access to Hufflepuff's office, where there are nice books about the older wards. I'm sure she would be happy to share, as I believe the school's wards are of interest to the safety of the students."

"I would be delighted. Any artifact of the founders would be something that the school would cherish." Albus said serenely. "I must apologize to you, Lord Potter. Ten years ago, I took something from you that I should not have."

"My father's invisibility cloak?" Harry asked smugly.

"No, but ." Albus said. "I took away the only family you had left. Your godfather, Sirius Black. At the time, we thought he was guilty of murdering those muggles. He has escaped from Azkaban, and was thought to be after you… however... The papers have been signed and the Daily Prophet ran the story this morning. He is currently at the Ministry receiving his compensation."

"Nala, would you please find Sirius, and take him to our hiding place?" Harry asked the beautiful white phoenix. The phoenix trilled a happy note then flashed out of the room.

"That is a beautiful phoenix, Harry." Albus said. "It is rare to see a white phoenix. I can happily say one of my fears have been annulled."

"The fear that I would turn dark?" Harry smirked. "No. Voldemort killed my parents, and I think I want that bastard dead."

"Then we shall strive to work together." Albus said.

"No, you will work for me." Harry said. "This scar is a direct link to Voldemort, and I know his plans as they are forming." Harry lied. Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, but kept quiet.

"What is You-Know-Who planning?" Minerva asked.

"Please, Professor. Surely a witch of your stature is not afraid to say Voldemort? Fear of a name only increases the fear in the thing itself." Ginny said.

"Very well, Mrs. Potter. What is Voldemort planning?"

"I'm assuming that Professor Dumbledore has already sent the Dementors back to Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"How did you come about this information, Lord Potter?" Albus asked.

"There is nothing that goes on at Hogwarts that I do not know of, Professor." Harry lied.

"It seems so. That news was not for the public knowledge until September first. But they have been recalled."

"May I also assume that you will not prevent me from going to Hogsmeade this year? Along with Ginny of course…" Harry asked.

"As Head of Gryffindor House, I can not allow you to go, as your guardians have not signed the permission form." Albus said.

"You really think you're going to keep me here, Professor? Especially with that bullshit? You do know I'm an adult now, governed by the bond, so we do not need the permissions of our 'guardians', to which I do not have them anymore, except for Sirius."

"Very well. Is there anything else…"

" I believe Professor McGonagall will need to make sure that we have a subsitiute DADA teacher, and Potions teacher."

"What is…"

"Yes, I know of Remus Lupin's condition. The day before, the day of, and the day after full moon, she'll need a substitute. Your Potions teacher is not fit to teach students." Harry said cryptically. Minerva already knew of the reasons, but still had the look of shock on her face. "Although Professor Snape is indeed an excellent potions master, he cannot teach. I have already suggested Professor Emeritus Horace Slughorn as his replacement. If you can have him here by say, the third week of school, that would be great. As for substitute DADA teacher, I will hire Sirius Black."

"And of Severus?" Minerva asked.

"You do not wish to replace Severus before then?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, no, Professor McGonagall. I want to have fun with the Greasy git first." Ginny smiled. "Harry and I are both master occlumens, thanks to our bond, and when he tries legillimency on us, we're going to have a nice little surprise for him."

"Now Lord Potter, I know you and Professor Snape do not see eye to eye…"

"Shut it, old man. You have no idea how bad Snape is." Harry snapped.

"You can not seriously think of harming him." Albus asked.

"Oh no. You see, we're going to either make him quit, or we make him suffer. He cannot break into our minds, and therefore we're going to prank him until he either quits, or does something really bad, like threaten a student. Then, I shall reveal my place here at school, and fire him publically. Of course, I will discuss options with him the first day, as long as he's civil to me. But knowing the greasy git, he'll push my buttons."

"How do you know Severus?" Albus asked sharply. _The boy knows way too much to be an ordinary student._

"Why Professor Dumbledore, I do believe that is prying into business that is not of your own." Ginny smirked. "However, we'll tell you."

"You see, I am in charge now. I own this school. I will run this school as I see fit. Any teacher that gets out of line, will be sacked faster than you can say quidditch. I already gave Professor McGonagall free reign to do as she fits to see that this school runs efficiently. I trust her that much. Students like Draco Malfoy will end up cowed. That is, if he makes it to school in one piece."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"Oh, that's another surprise… of course, when it happens, I'm sure you won't like the results. If Malfoy and his cronies try and start trouble on the train, I'm sure that Professor McGonagall will be informed first and foremost, after I send young Malfoy and his cronies to the hospital wing. This should serve fair warning to certain students, who do not follow the light, that with our status, comes certain necessary advantages."

"Whom are you referring to?" Minerva asked.

"You really have to ask that, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"Certain children of Slytherins, I take it?" Minerva asked.

"Oh yes. I highly doubt that one particular son of a slytherin shall not even make it to school. His father already was removed from the Board of Governors this morning, and I believe he will want revenge. I do hope Lucius decides to extract it himself, but sadly, I cannot kill him yet, as much as I want to for what he did to Ginny last year. He holds certain information I need."

"What information is this?" Albus asked.

_Do you think it's safe to tell him? _Ginny asked.

_I believe so. He doesn't know what it is yet._ Harry replied. "Some information on one Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Voldemort." Albus spat.

"Indeed. During my stay at Privet Drive, I realized I shouldn't be stuck there, so I left. I went to Diagon Alley, got some gold and purchased books. I also discovered ways that Voldemort survived the killing curse rebound." Harry lied. "I believe it is a dark artifact, which only can be destroyed by either basilisk venom, or very powerful magic. Unfortunately, there is only three known basilisks in the world currently, and one of them I had the pleasure of killing a few months ago."

"Yes… you did remarkable." Albus said.

"Salazar Slytherin's playtoy. The one that killed Myrtle… You see, Tom Riddle, while he was at school here, opened the Chamber of Secrets. But you know that Hagrid was wrongfully accused of that. I'm going to have to straighten that out somehow." Harry said. "As for everything else, I think I will only confide information to our new Headmistress."

"You must tell…"

"I must do nothing, Professor. What I do I shall do on my own time. If you try and interfere, I will take that as a personal attack. And you know what happens when I feel I'm being attacked. I will strike with no mercy. After everything I've learned over this summer…" Harry threatened. "I have no issues with killing, nor do I have issues with seriously injuring people. I am first and foremost a protector of the light. ANY interference from anyone save Ginny, will be met with extreme force."

"Harry, why must you take such a hard stance?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Trust is something that is earned, Professor. You know what my life was like. Professor Dumbledore was the cause of _every_ hardship in my life, whether directly or indirectly." Harry said, and Albus had the sense to feel ashamed. "Whether or not I end up trusting him again, only time will tell. Now, Professor Dumbledore, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"What do you mean, Lord Potter?" Albus asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Is there something that I should know concerning Voldemort or myself?" Harry asked, directly hinting at the prophecy.

"Nothing comes to mind, Lord Potter." Albus said.

"Are you absolutely sure about that, _Professor?_" Ginny asked.

"I am sure, Lady Potter." Albus said.

"As you can see, Headmistress, Professor Dumbledore cannot be trusted. I gave him the opportunity to be completely honest with me, yet he sat there and lied directly to my face. Even with his occlumency shields, which I must say is really pitiful, I knew he was lying." Harry said.

"Indeed, Harry. Albus, you are dismissed. You may return to this office in two hours to collect your things and take them to the transfiguration professor's office." Minerva said. Albus dejectedly stood up and left the room. Harry immediately placed silencing charms and anti-eavesdropping charms on the door. Minerva turned to the two young children.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Minerva smirked.

"Oh yes. I knew Professor Dumbledore wouldn't voluntarily tell me the prophecy, just like he did before. He feels I'm too young to know the truth. Sad to say, really. He's going to learn quickly that he'll have nothing to do with the defeat of Voldemort, and people will realize that he is a manipulative old coot."

"Why did you remove him as Headmaster?" Minerva asked.

"Simple, Professor." Ginny said. "As headmaster, he has authority over all the students punishments and such. He could use that position to manipulate teachers into doing his bidding, even without their knowledge. As a transfiguration teacher, his control is diminished, and you have final authority. Of course, if he tries to manipulate me, then he'll be in for a big surprise."

"And what of Severus?" Minerva asked.

"I plan on giving him a chance. An unbreakable vow to always fight for the light. He will either choose that, or I will end up killing him. As for the Death Eater's sons, I think an example will be set soon enough. Draco Malfoy will be that example."

"You're not planning on killing him are you?" Minerva asked.

"I don't plan on it, no. But Draco is a pureblood extremist, thanks to his father. Like Severus, I'm going to give him the choice. He'll approach me on the train, if history repeats itself, and try and befriend me. Of course, I'm not going to accept, but I will try and change his way of thinking."

"I wish you luck, Harry. And I should thank you for your assistance. I really did not think Albus would go to that extreme."

"I didn't either. I didn't wish to remove him as Headmaster, but with Free Will, there's nothing we can do. He chose that path, and now there's more at stake. With Ginny and I training as War Mages, it'll be an interesting seven years."

"It is a pity you can not take your OWLs and NEWTs until you are fifteen." Minerva said. "It would be an interesting experience to have you study advanced magic well beyond what is taught at Hogwarts."

"What Ginny and I learn in War Mage Academy, I do not believe would be suitable for Hogwarts, Professor. There is no Dark or Light Magic. That is the reason for the War Mage in the first place. We never had this opportunity before, and anything that will help defeat Voldemort would be welcome."

"I understand, Harry. You will complete your training before term begins?" Minerva asked. Harry nodded. "Then I must prepare. If two full War Mages are to be at Hogwarts, then special accommodations must be made. The students must be aware not to frivolously jinx you, even in jest."

"I wouldn't worry much about most of the students, Professor. Mainly the Slytherins. I'm sure some will learn their lesson long before we arrive at school." Harry grinned. "Malfoy, for example, will be his usual arrogant self, and I plan on taking him down a few notches."

"Please don't kill my students, Harry." Minerva sighed.

"I currently have no intention of killing any students, Minerva." Harry said softly. "Death Eaters, their Death Eater children, and anyone who dabbles in the dark arts, however…"

"I see. When you complete your War Mage training, Harry, we shall discuss this further." Minerva said. "I do hope you plan on attending classes."

"Of course, Professor. I could use the time to study some of the volumes in the Potter Library. I will be bringing my magical trunk with me, filling the library within with all the books from the Library on the third floor."

"I thought you couldn't remove those books from your home, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I can. No one else can though. You are more than welcome to the Library once it's in my trunk Ginny. Only you and I will have keyed access to it. You are not to bring anyone in there though. Not even Ron or Hermione. There are materials in there that even Dumbledore would love to get his hands on."

"I understand Harry." Ginny said. "Professor, we need to get back home. I'm sure our family is wondering where we are."

"Of course, Ginny." Minerva said. "I shall see you on the first of September, if not before."

"You're always welcome, Minerva." Harry replied. "I look forward to our private lessons."

"As do I, Harry. I assume Ginny will be joining us?"

"Of course!" Ginny laughed.

"Good day to you then." Minerva said, as Harry and Ginny stood up. Nala was hovering above, and Harry reached for her tail feathers and disappeared in a brilliant flash of fire.

_That boy will end up doing something unheard of._ Minerva thought to herself.


End file.
